Minha Kagome
by Amanda Taisho
Summary: Kagome é uma cantora de rock famosa, que conheceu inuyasha no começo de sua carreira, ele desde então quer que ela seja sua, atravez de uma promoção eles se reencontram... será que ela se lembra dele?, por que será que ela mudou tanto?
1. Começo de Tudo

Bom Gente essa é a minha primeira Fic/ Depois de muito ler historias dos outros resolvi escrever a Minha. Bom Espero que gostem.!

" pensamento dos personagens

() notas bobinhas da autora

-O QUE? - Grita kagome furiosa com seu empresario

- Isso mesmo Kagomezita - ela revira os olhos com tal apelido que odiava - A promoção ja foi lançada e logo conheceremos o grande vencedor que vai passar um mes com vc em sua casita ! - Diz Jakotsu de um modo cantante enquanto faz movimentos estranhos com sua mão.

- Mas Jakotsu eu nem sabia que essa promoção foi lançada... O que eu vou ganhar com isso? Fala serio! - Kag esta em choque com a noticia um tanto inusitada.

- O que voce vai ganhar, minha cantora de rock favorita, é um basta nos jornalistas que estão atrás de voce pra saberem mais sobre a história do Gatissim... - Jak para no meio da frase ao ver que Kag esta com os olhos cheios de lágrimas - Amoreee me desculpa eu não queria fazer voce lembrar daquele merdita do Kouga.

- Tudo bem Jakotsu, voce é meu empresário e me ajudou desde o começo, então acredito se voce diz que fará bem pra mim - Fala enquanto enchuga as lagrimas que teimaram em sair.

- Ok Kagomezitaa, voce sabe que tudo vai ficar bem não é ?... Bom agora tem só mais um detalhe - Jakotsu fla bem sem graça com carinha de emoticom enquando segura as duas mãos de Kag.

- Fala Jak? - Com uma cara de desconfiada e uma mistura de tedio.

- Então é assim amoresita da minha vida, a promoção foi lançada ontem sabe e voce vai ter que fazer um comercial pra divulgar melhor, só isso tah? - Ele está tremendo literalmente com medo da resposta de sua protegida.

- AH tanto faz jak, vamos logo acabar com isso vai ..

Kagome Higurashi é uma cantora muito famosa dos EUA, mais conhecida como Kag é uma linda mulher com olhos verdes, cabelos negros, com uma pele branca como se fosse uma boneca, o unico fato que muda isso é ter 1,75 com aparencia de modelo (magra mais nem tanto gente tah?) sempre foi muito extrovertida, mas recentemente virou alvo dos paparazi por conta do termino inesperado com o famoso empresario Kouga Mcdonald (ele não é dono do Mc ta gente? hihihii), após esse ocorrido Kag se tornou mais séria em relação aos homens.

Comercial : Isso mesmo galera, os boatos são verdade, a promoção um mes com minha diva vai mesmo acontecer gente... Mas corram em que é por tempo Limitado apenas 7 dias então participem... Voce ja sabe como participar não é ?... Não!, bom se voce sonha em ser uma cantora ou cantor famoso, vá ate uma das lojas Wal Mart e compre meu mais novo Cd "I believe in me", preencha o cupom coloque na urna e Boa Sorte o vencedor que vai passar um mes hospedado em minha casa e recebendo toda a ajuda para se tornar famoso sai no proximo sabado logo após american Idol na Sony... Então participe estou anciosa pra conhecer o mais novo sucesso dos Estados Unidos...

-Uhuu VAI GATISSIMA, ESSA É A MINHA MENINA.. - Gritou e pulou Jak enquanto corria e abraçava sua Kag - Vc tava com uma carinha de taxo básica mais seu sorriso do final iluminou tudo, abalo, abalou..

- Ah valeu jak - Õ.o - acho q ficou bom mesmo - ^.^ - Mas agora se me dá licença tenho um show pra fazer naquele orfanato em LA..!

- Uhuu vamos gatissima... JORGITOOOO - Grita feito uma mulher parindo chamando pelo segurança pessoal de Kag - Ai esta voce homen vai vai agiliza, ve se não tem paparazi na saida que a minha Kagomesita vai passar...

- Relaxa Jorgito, não precisa ver não, eu sei que tem - Kag fla desanimada pois sabe que desde o ocorrido com o Kouga (MORRAAAA), ela não pode nem sair na rua direito sem ser interrogada sobre o termino do namoro. " E se eu contasse logo o motivo?... Não seria muita humilhação pra mim é melhor ficar quieta mesmo". - Bom jorgito só queria que fizesse o possivel pra não se aproximarem de mim!.

- Esse é meu trabalho .. - É interrompido por Jak no meio da palavra.

- Não é assim que se fala pessoita musculosa, é Gatissima Kagome - Diz Jak grudando seu braço ao da Kag como se fossem amigas indo ao shopping.

- kkk' ~.^ - Não se preocupe com isso Jorgito nada de Gatissima nem de senhora, me faz me sentir velha e olha que eu só tenho 20 anos, me chame de Kagome ja lhe disse isso a uns 2 anos atraz - Jorgito era seu segurança desde que começou a fazer sucesso, ele era uns dos poucos homens que Kag era verdadeiramente simpática, mas mesmo assim sempre ficava com um pé atraz em relação aos homens.

Na Faculdade UCLA em Los Angeles, estavam dois alunos de publicidade sentados em seu quanto enquanto assistiam tv.

- E ai Inuyasha o que ta achando da facul? de Los Angeles - Pergunta um Homem moreno de Cabelos negros, BEM alto ao seu colega de quarto.

- Ah Bankotsu voce sabe neh to adorando.. Poh California cheia de Gatas esse calor maravilhoso, bem diferente de Londres aquele povo frio, parece que ninguem é feliz naquele lugar cara - Responde Inuyasha um Jovem de 22 anos, com cabelos loiros cortado em um penteado meio moicano (NÃO É AQUELE MOICANO FEIO, não é raspado zero nas laterais e nem tão alto o topete), com 1.87 de altura com um corpo definido e lindo olhos incomuns dourados.

-Olha ai cara não é aquela gostosa que voce sempre escuta? - Diz bankotsu assistindo o comercial da Kag sobre a promoção.

- Cala a boca Bankotsu, olha o respeito com ela ok?... - Ele assiste o comercial e abre um lindo sorriso de lado quando o mesmo termina. - É Bankotsu acho que quero virar um cantor famoso!

- HAHAHAHAHAAHAAA - Ban cai no chão de tanto rir - Cara voce nunca quis isso, nem talento voce deve ter.

- Mas a MINHA Kag não precisa saber disso maldito - Enfatiza bem o minha - Já penso se eu ganho? passar um mes ao lado da mulher mais linda e simpatica do mundo?

- Cara para de sonha, nem conhece ela direito, voce só foi uma vez no camarin dela a TRES ANOS atrás nem sabe se ela é a mesma - Diz Bankotsu com uma cara de deboche mais ao mesmo tempo com pena do amigo que se apaixonou por uma mulher famosa.

- Não cara ela não mudou eu tenho certeza, ela vai se lembrar de mim aquele abraço que ela me deu não pode ser esquecido nunca... - Diz inu com cara de sonhador ao lembrar de quando conhecera sua adorada Kag.

Flash Back

Esse era o segundo show de kagome depois que ficou famosa, suas musicas não paravam de tocar nas radios e ela tinha acabado de lançar seu primeiro CD "more than yesterday less than tomorrow", ela estava muito animada com o sucesso que estava fazendo, ela tinha acabado de fazer 17 anos e em poucos dias depois de lançar seu clip no youtube ja era um ícone. Pra ela nada poderia estar mais perfeito do que estava. Ela tinha acabado de Fazer seu show em Londres.

- OBRIGADAAAA... ESTOU MUITO FELIZ EM TER TODOS AQUI ESTA NOITE ATÉ A PROXIMA AMO VOCESSS...! -"Meu deus acho q vou morrer de tanta felicidade não acredito q.." - Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um daqueles gritos de parto de Jak.

- KAGOME GATÍSSIMA... Corre querida vai pro camarim já, porque os seu FÃS isso mesmo FÃS que estavam no vip 4 ja estão subindo pra te conhecer no camarim - Jak estava tão feliz quanto a Kag.

- Ok Jak, mas antes que me esqueça - ela da um forte abraço em Jak - Te amo BFF, voce realizou meu sonho.

- Que isso Gataa voce realizou nosso sonho voce viuh. agora vai corre, não voa querida vc ta atrasada..

-Tah, mais Jak como o vip 4 são só umas 50 pessoas, quero que entre uma de cada vez tah, pra eu poder dar toda a atenção tah..

-Ja sei ja sei voce ja falou isso, agora voa butterfly voa...- Jak da um pulinho e vai recepcionar o pessoal que ja estava subindo para o camarim. - Bom pessoitas amadas voces todos conhecerão nossa diva, mas a pedido dela vou deixar entrar um de cada vez pra ela poder abraçar e beijar muito voces ok?

AI NÃO ACREDITOOO, JURA, UHUUUU, LINDAAA,AMADAAAAAAAAA ... -essa foi a reação da galera que estava quase na porta do camarim.

- Aff Rin não acredito que me convenceu a vir nesse show com voce - Diz o garoto com as mãos nas orelhas.

- Ai Inuyasha eu sei que voce curti ela, voce pulou o show inteiro que eu vi, agora a gente vao conhecer ela ué. - Rin era a melhor amiga de Inuyasha.

-É Rin mais é dificil aturar esse povo aki berrando feito louco na minha orelha - Ja estava ficando nervoso com os fãs loucos a sua volta.

No camarin

- Ai meu Deus olha essa gritaria, eles realmente querem me conhecer - Kagome esta pura animação olhando para a porta firmamente esperando seu primeiro fã entrar.

Lá Fora

- Ok Galeritaa, fiquem calmos todos vão entrar... Bom o primeiro é... ah vai voce Gatão Loirito - Arrastando inuyasha pela mutidão o levando até a porta do camarim.

No camarim

-"Ai meu deus tem alguem chegando é o primeiro fã.. tah se controla Kag se controla ele é seu fã não voce dele".

Inuyasha abre a porta calmamente e entra no camarim, assim que Kag o ve não se aguenta de emoção de ter um fã e corre até ele com um certo desespero e pula em seu pescoço dando assim um abraço muito apertado, como se sua vida dependesse disto. Nos primeiros segundos Inu fica paralisado, mas ao sentir o cheiro dos cabelos da menina e seu corpo colado ao seu retribui na mesma intensidade aquele maravilhoso abraço.

- Não acredito que tenho um fã tão bonito viuh! kk esta de parabens - Diz kag ainda colada ao Jovem.

- Ah que isso, voce que é maravilhosa - Sentiu seu coração acelerar ao sentir a respiração da Menina em seu cangote.

Kagome intensifica mais ainda o abraço se ainda é possivel e diz - Obrigada por existir tah, obrigada mesmo - Não estava acreditando que seu sonho tinha se tornado realidade ainda estava pasma de tanta felicidade.

-Posso tirar um foto nossa?.. - Inuyasha se assusta pois ele quem deveria fazer essa pergunta.

-Uhum.. - responde ainda embriagado com aquele abraço, então kagome o solta para tirar a foto, e nesse mesmo segundo ele se sente estranho " Mas o que é isso eu não queria te solta menina".

Eles tiram a foto na camera de Kag e depois outra na de Inuyasha, ele queria conversar mais com ela mas jak grita do outro lado que ja tinha demorado muito.

- Bom é isso, te vejo por ai Moço - Diz kagome dando um abraço de despedida só que menos demorado

- É inuyasha, e nos vemos concerteza - Responde com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Indo para a porta quando ia sair escuta

- Ok Inu, voce prometeu hein!

Ele sai e vai ao encontro de sua prima, estava estatico, não se incomadava mais com os gritos das pessoas a sua volta, na realidade ele queria era se juntar a elas e entrar novamente para ver Kag. Ouvir ela o chamar de Inu fez seu coração pular, a maneira como seu nome ficava na voz dela era realmente perfeita para ele.

Fim do Flash Back

- Inuyasha muda essa cara, daqui a pouco vai babar de continuar assim..- Fala Bankotsu em deboche do amigo.

- Ja mandei Calar a Boca Bankotsu - Responde com um tom de riso - Se me da licença vou cuidar de assuntos para a mãe dos meus filhos saber que foi escolhida - Pega sua carteira e vai correndo para o Wal Mart mais próximo.

Bom é isso ai esse é o primeiro capitulo Dessa fic que estou amando escrever

O próximo creio que não vai demorar prometo, prometooo

Tem muita coisa pra acontecer ainda viuh?

Espero receber reviews de todos para saber se estou indo bem, dicas espero receber de tudo até mesmo crítica.

Bom Bjokas


	2. Entrevista

Bom aki estou eu de novo...! espero que tenha alguem lendoo viuh gentee!

" pensamento dos personagens

() notas bobinhas da autora

No orfanato de Los Angeles, kagome sem banda e apenas um violão cantava sua mais nova musica do seu novo cd para as crianças e alguns adolescentes, muitos se indentificaram com a musica e choraram.

I'm loosing myself  
Trying to compete with everyone else  
Instead of just being me  
I don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak

I don't want to be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling  
Beautiful today and know that  
I'm okay,  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
So see  
I just wanna believe in me

La la la la, la la la la  
The mirror can lie  
Doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you you're full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile

I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling  
Beautiful today and know that  
I'm okay,  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
So see  
I just wanna believe in me

I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down...  
Not today

I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength  
To make it through

Not gonna be afraid  
I'm gonna wake up feeling  
Beautiful today  
And know that i'm okay  
'Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
So see  
Now, now I believe in me  
Now I believe in me

-Obrigada gente voces são muito linditos, como diz um amigo! kkk' Quero dizer para voces que nunca desistam de seus sonhos, sei que as vezes é dificil e que voces se sentem sozinhos, mas lembrem-se voces tem uns aos outros, eu tambem cresci em um orfanato como este até ser adotada e sei como se sentem, acreditem em si mesmos. Obrigada gente! Amo voces todos !.

Depois disto ela ficou o resto da noite com os orfãos, brincaram, dançaram, cantaram, era o unico lugar fora dos palcos que Kag conseguia esquecer uma dor muito grande que tinha em seu peito.

No dia Seguinte, kag foi a uma entrevista para divulgar seu novo album.

-Então esse é o novo cd de Kag gente, com 15 musicas inéditas..., ok Kag qual é sua musica preferida deste cd? - Pergunta a apresentadora do programa.

- Olha Cyndi é meio dificil pois eu sempre escrevo musicas sobre minha vida e o que eu sinto então realmente amo todas, mas acho que Believe in me é a minha favorita, pois fala que temos que acreditar em nós mesmo e nunca desistir, mesmo passando por momentos ruins. - Responde Kag com seu melhor sorriso sendo super sincera.

-Certo, certo, ja que voce sempre escreve o que se passa em sua vida esse momento ruim seria a suposta depressão que teve ao terminar com Kouga?

Kagome fica muito sem graça e indignada com uma pergunta tão idiota e falsa mais disfarça dando uma gostosa gargalhada - Não querida eu não tive depressão, claro que todos ficam triste com o fim do namoro, mais como eu que tenho os melhores fãs do mundo poderia ficar deprimida? - A plateia vai o delirio literalmente, enquanto Jak nos bastidores da pulinhos de alegria ao ver como sua menina respondeu bem. - E sim os momentos difíceis podem sim se incluir o fim do namoro, ou qualquer outro problema que possamos ter!

- Isso mesmo, sem depressão isso realmente é um alivio para todos seus fãs, e falando neles todos notaram que voce esta mais triste nesses ultimos tempos, isso teria a ver com a maneira que voce e Kouga terminaram? - Kagome quase surta de raiva daquela mulher.

"Mais que merda a entrevista não era sobre o meu Cd?" - Olha eu quero pedir desculpas se pareci meio triste nos ultimos tempos, mas é que realmente a perseguição dos paparazi me deixou meio atormentada, mas ja estou me acostumando, e sobre mim e Kouga é passado relacionamentos vem e vão, o motivo que terminamos acredito que não é intereçante para ninguem, pois eu estou aqui firme e forte e o melhor de tudo solteirissima kkk'.

O publico vai ao delirio novamente e Cyndi percebe que Kag não falará sobre Kouga e resolve mudar de assunto.

- Kagome e o concurso? Acredito que muitos jovens intereçados em voce ja participaram? o que acha? rola alguma coisa? - Aplateia inteira espera com o suspense que Kag faz.

- hahahahahaa, vai muito bem sim, ja recebemos muito cupons nos ultimos dias , mas temos ainda 5 dias e esperamos mais..., olha eu não sei se virão pretendentes mas quem sabe, eu não tenho ideia de quem vai ganhar hihihihii, mas nada é impossivel. " Finalmente acho que o plano do jak esta funcionando" - DELIRIO DO POVO de novo.

- Agora que ja falamos sobre sua carreira e essa promoção, vamos falar de suas rivais, Kikyou o que acha dela?

"Apresentadora filha da p... não acredito que vou ter que flar dessa mocreiaa" (Vai Kagome Acaba com essa KiKyBarro) - Não acredito que ela seja minha rival cyndi ela é atriz lembra? não cantora hihihiii.

- Mas ela acabou de lançar seu cd que foi esquecido depois da estréia do seu, e tambem nos afirmou que tem uma leve impressão de que voce não gosta dela!.

- Olha realmente eu não sabia que ela cantava, acredito que tenha uma voz tão encantadora como ela "HORRIVEL", mas claro que gosto dela! por que não gostaria? a não ser que ela saiba de um motivo que eu ainda não descobri hihihi "VADIAA" - Aplausos e risos da plateia.

- Então pra finalizar o programa querida cante alguma musica para a gente... COM VOCES KAGOME..

-Uhuu quero ouvir todo mundo cantando heim? VAMO LA!

Don't walk away like you always do, this time.  
Baby, you're the only thing that's been on my mind.  
Ever since you left, I've been a mess  
(You won't answer your phone)

I'll say it once, then I'll leave you alone  
But I gotta let you know

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone would ring  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh hold me,  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me,  
'Cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you

ayaaa...

Don't look at me that way I see it in your e-e-eyes.  
Don't worry about me, I've been fi-i-ine  
I'm not gonna lie, I've been a mess  
Since you've left  
And everytime I see you, it gets more and more intense.

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone would ring  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh hold me,  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me,  
'Cause I know you that do.  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you

You were the only one I wanted  
And you were the first one I fell for  
You're the only one that I've been need of  
And I don't want to be lonely anymore

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone would ring  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to,  
Oh hold me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
'Cause you know that you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back,  
With you

(Get back!) Get Back!  
(Get back!) Get Back!  
(Get back!) Get Back!  
(Get back!) Get Back!

Oh kiss me,  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
'Cause I know that you do

I wanna get back  
Get back  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
I wanna get back  
Get back

Get back! Yeahh!

- OBRIGADA GENTE AMO TODOS VOCES...

Na Universidade em LA

-"Tambem Te amo Minha Kagome" - Pensa inuyasha ao assistir o programa

Bom espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo

Espero Reviews ! Bjokas !

Gostaria de agradecer a minha unica review fiquei muito feliz..!


	3. O Vencedor e o Encontro

Bom Gente ta ai Mais um capítulo

" pensamento dos personagens

() opinioes bobinhas da autora

Cinco dias Depois

TRIN TRIN TRIN -Alo?

- Olá boa tarde aqui quem fala é Jakotsu o empresário da Diva Kag, e gostaria de Falar com o Sr. Inuyasha ele esta?...

- É ele mesmo - responde tremulo ao entender do que se trata

- Uhuu Parabenss Gatissimoo, voce foi sorteado, voce venceu a promoção um mes com minha diva - inuyasha permanesse em silencio - Bixooo voce ta ai? - e nada do inuyasha responder - Bom acho que voce não quer o premio então v...

- NÃO, eu quero sim, quero mesmo - responde inuyasha se recuperando da emoção.

- Então fofo vamos mandar no seu endereço que estava no cupom uma limosine amanha para te buscar as 18 hs ok?

- Claro, mas pra onde eu vou? pra casa da Ka..

-NÃO, apressadinho, voce vai para o programa pois temos que mostrar para todos quem ganho, lá voce vai se encontrar com a Kagomesita, fazer o programa depois voce é dela ok?

" eu sou dela?" - Abre um sorriso malicioso ao pensar no que jakotsu disse - Claro sem problemas.

-Ok Ok Gatissimo, te vejo na limosine, pois vou te conhecer primeiro, não precisa levar muita roupa apenas para uns 5 dias, porque voce e a Kag vão fazer algumas compras juntos, tudo por nossa conta claro!.

- A tah " ele pensa que eu sou mendigo é,... bom pelo menos estarei com ela" - Inuyasha muito pelo contrario era um jovem muito rico seus pais eram donos de uma grande linha de hoteis, ele cursara publicidade para cuidar de uma parte dos hoteis pois da administração era seu irmão Seshoumaru que cuidaria (mais isso nem vem ao caso hihihii) - Ok tudo certo, mais alguma dica?..

- Que dica o que fofo, relaxa Kag é um amor vai te adorar, até amanha lindoo xausitoo. - Assim deliga o telefone meio que na cara de inuyasha.

Assim que inuyasha desliga começa a arrumar suas malas, seu coração estava acelerado, parecia que ia explorir de tanta felicidade, ele pega e olha a foto em que tirou com Kag a tres anos atras.

-É Bankotsu vou provar que voce estava errado ela continua a mesma eu sei - Diz olhando apaixonado para a foto em que ela esta beijando sua bochecha enquanto é abraçada pela cintuta por inuyasha.

Em Bervely Hills na Mansão de Kag

-Ok Sango, espero voce e seu marido viuh? Obrigada por fazer compania pra gente - Sango era a melhor amiga de Kag e seu Marido era Miroku o unico homem em que confiava hum... mais ou menos, ele era meio tarado.

-Eah amiga tenho que dar uns cascudos no Miroku se ele te paquerar hein- responde sango brincando mais com um fundo de verdade.

-Claro, Claro bate mesmo, senta o jornal na fussa kkk'... mais amiga voce tem certeza que não quer ficar aqui em casa? - pergunta kag pela milesima vez.

- Amiga, minha casa é quase do lado da sua, eu e o Mi estamos quase vinte dias aqui na alemanha, longe da minha casa, sabe dá saudade da minha casinha.

- É isso é verdade, quando faço turne eu fico com uma saudade de casa..., mas e ai como foi o desfile?

-Foi tudo que pensei que fosse eram os vestidos de noiva mais lindos que ja vi, quando voce for comprar amiga compre pelo "Clovis Clauses", ele é otimo hihihi..

- Se um dia eu for usar um compro sim..., ai ai mais eu queria tanto que voce ficasse aqui em casa com a gente.

- É verdade agora que percebi hoje chega a sua fã não é?

- É sim amiga, mas foi um homem que ganhou, um universitario de 22 anos chamado inuyasha.

- HUMMM... que chique, hihihii por isso voce quer eu ai..., ta com medo de que ?

- Nade de especial amiga, mas não sei, bom pelo menos promete vir visitar a gente com o miroku porque ele vai querer conversar com um homem ja que aqui em casa só os seguranças são homens.

- Prometo amiga, e relaxa ele deve te achar o maximo tudo vai ficar bem ok?

- É acho que voce esta certa - KAGOMEEEEESITAAA- Ta ouvindo né Sango, o jak ta me chamando tenho q ir Bjo.

- HIHIHIII ele e esses gritos de Gato... Ok Bjo te amo ...

-KAGOMESII..

- OI jak ! to aqui queridoo hihihii - Jak esta ofegante com a mão no peito, ele esta vestido com um terno pink, com sapatos cheios de bilhos.

- amore vai se arrumar agorita, o Josh ligo pra mim e falou que voce não estava lá eu quase morri ui - Ele limpa a testa que esta suando.

- Ai desculpa tava falando com a Sango e não vi o tempo passar, to indo... meu vestido ja esta com o Josh?

- Já, vai anda, corre, voa butterfly voa - Diz empurrando kag para o carro dela - Agora fica bem linda que eu estou indo buscar seu Gatíssimo.

Em Los Angeles

- Olá voce deve ser o inuyasha? - Jak estava do lado de fora da limonise em frente da universidade do inu.

- Sim sou eu mesmo! - responde sorrindo tentando mas não conseguinto controlar sua felicidade.

- Ok gato, entra rapidinhoo, vai, vai, - fala isso enquanto empurra levemente as costas de inuyasha

Já dentro da limosine jakotsu esta acompanhado por um maqueador, assim que inuyasha entra ele começa a lhe maquear.

- Bom Fofo, voce tem que estar maqueado ja que vai aparecer na tv, e este é sua roupa de hoje a noite... - Mostra lhe um terno preto - Assim que sairmos daqui voce vai se trocar.

- Uhum - Foi o maximo que consegui falar pois estava sendo maqueado.

Camarim da Kagome

- Isso mesmo, a Miley vai chamar voce, voce canta depois chama o vencedor, fala um pouco com ele e os dois saem super felizes ok? - Fala o diretor do programa enquanto o josh arruma o cabelo da Kag.

- Certo Sr. Kevin, só queria saber quando é minha primeira entrada?

- A claro assim que começar o programa, voce entra e apresenta, canta uma musica do seu album, conversa com o publico, chama os comerciais, chama a Miley Cyrus, e sai para colocar seu vestido de noite, quero que se lembre voce tem que parecer amar seu fã, abrace, beije, faça tudo entendeu?

- Entendi, não se preocupe eu realmente amo meus fãs.

Começa o Programa, a platéia aplaude loucamente quando ve Kagome entrar, ela esta linda com calça de couro preta, uma regata comprida tipo um vestidinho rosa, e uma jaqueta preta de couro preta por cima, e um sapato fechado preto de salto (pensem no estilo da demi lovato ta gente o dela é igual pq aki a demi não existe tah).

- Olá ESTADOS UNIDOS boa noite estamos mais uma vez aqui no "special guests", as apresentadoras de hoje serão eu e MILEY CYRUS..., que virá daqui a pouco, e não se esqueçam, hoje todos conhecerão o vencedor ou vencedora da promoção um mes com minha diva - o publico grita - Agora vamos agitar isso aqui quero TODO MUNDO CANTANDO COMIGO VAMOS DE ME MYSELF, AND TIME UHU

I can make the rain stop, if I wanna  
Just by my attitude  
I can take my laptop, record a snapshot  
And change your point of view

I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so open hearted  
I know I've got a long way to go  
but I'm, I'm just getting started

I'm over my head and  
I know it, I know it  
I'm doin' my best  
Not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be  
I'm gonna try  
'Cause I'm Living the dream  
And I know it, I know it

I'm trying my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself, and time

And time...  
And time...  
And time...  
And time...  
And time...  
And time...  
And time...

- UHU VOCES FORAM OTIMOS, ADOREI CANTAR PRA VOCES, bom agora vamos para o comercial não saiam dai pois quando voltarmos voces terão aqui em meu lugar MILEY CYRUS, Beijoos! - assim kag sai do palco para colocar seu vestido de noite.

- Kag querida- Miley que estava na saída do palco a cumprimenta

- Oi linda.. nossa mais voce esta maravilhosa com esse vestido hein? - Miley realmente estava bonita, com um vestido curto colado ao corpo prateado.

- Ah brigada fofa, mais eu vi seu vestido e achei ele lindo vai arrazar- o sinal que o programa vai começar toca - Bom tenho que ir daqui a pouco vou te chamar, não se atrase!

- Ok boa sorte - responde kag enquanto corre para o camarim.

Em outro Camarim

- Bom gatissimo a kag ja ta colocando o vestido dela, a miley alguma coisa, esta no palco, ela vai chamar a Kag, depois a Kag vai chamar voce ok?.. Creio que ela vai te abraças, beijar, vai fazer ate cucuia, ai ela vai conversar um pouco com voce e os dois vão embora super felizes entendeu gato? - pergunta jak ao inuyasha

- Entendi sim enquanto isso eu espero aqui?

- Não, assim que a Kag for para o palco voce vai para o corredor ficar esperando ela te chamar bem na entrada, agora relaxe fofo, vou ver nossa diva até - assim jak vai para o camarim da kag que era na frente do que o inu estava.

"ela esta tão perto de mim, e logo logo vai ser minha" - pensava inuyasha feliz da vida .

-KAGOMESITAAAAA- grita mesmo estando do lado dela.

- Oi Jak -Õ.o- O inuyasha ja chegou? - pergunta ela fechando o vestido com a ajuda de josh.

- Já sim diva, esta aqui na frente, e olha ele é um pão viuh, que deus grego, se fosse voce catava- diz jak ja imaginando o casamento dos dois.

-hihihii ok jak, mas e ai posso ver ele?

- Não, não, só no palco querida, voce tem muito a fazer com esse cabelitoo.

10 minutos depois

- Corre Kag a Miley vai te chamar agora - Grita jak do lado de fora do camarim pulando de nervosismo.

- Pronto to aqui, me deseje sorte BFF- e assim corre para entrar no palco.

Palco

- Bom gente o programa de hoje está demais, mas falta alguem não acham?.. isso mesmo quero chamar aqui minha companheira de hoje KAGOME HIGURASHI- gritos e aplausos.

- Oi de novo gentee..., ja disse que estou muito feliz de estar aqui com voce miley?

- Já mas pode dizer de novo - diz miley aos risos

- Ok estou muito feliz de estar com vc amiga, com voces tambem plateia LINDA, e com voce ESTADOS UNIDOS, e claro com meu fã que ganhou meu concurso - diz kag fazendo suspense.

- Serio? to super curiosa me conta quem é ?

- Claro que sim, ...bom a pessoa que venceu é... HAHAHAHAHAAA não posso contar agora mais vou adiantar que é um Homem, que segundo muitas pessoas é muito LINDOO.

- Jura? hum voce ja viu o gato?

- não Miley to tão curiosa quanto voce..., mas então vamos cantar logo pra eu poder ver ele, não é mesmo kkk' Vamos lah TODO MUNDO CANTANDO COMIGO E A MILEY PARTY...

I saw you looking over  
Now I see you moving this way  
Pushing through the crowd  
Like you've got something to say  
But you could't walk  
Cause the music's taken over your feet  
I can tell by your toes  
That you're rocking to this beat  
You gotta dance till you ache  
Till you drop, till you break  
Free your soul Let me see you shake

One by one we're stealing the stage  
Here we come so get out of our way

Chorus:  
It won't be long till the summer's gone  
Get your party on, so we sing along  
Hold on tight it's a crazy night  
Get your party on, so we're screaming out loud

Screaming out loud  
Get your, Get your  
Party on

Let's do it again

Enquanto isso

-Bom Gatissimo a Kag, ja ta cantando com a Miley vamos pro corredor porque daqui a pouco voce entra.

- Ok - Foi tudo que conseguiu falar pois estava muito feliz, e com um pouco de medo.

Andaram pelos corredores até a entrada do palco onde dava pra ver a kag e a Miley cantanto.

"Meu Deus a Minha Kagome esta mais linda ainda" ela estava com um vestido preto um pouco acima do joelho ele era tomara que caia e calonet, seus cabelos longos e loiros estavam soltos e enrolados nas pontas com sua franja de lado, e estava com uma sapatilha branca sem salto, estava linda.

- UHUU ISSO MESMO KAG -miley gritou ao final da musica ofegante de tanto pular e dançar.

- Éah arrazou PLATEIAAA... Bom agora eu finalmente vou conhecer meu novo e quem sabe melhor amigo gente hihihii..

- Sei melhor amigo hummm... e se for gato em Kag.?.(PEGA ELe KAG)

- ehehehehehee - deu uma risada sem graça- Bom voltando ao assunto quero chamar aqui o grande vencedor que vai passar um mes comigo, é INUYASHA TAISHO.- ele entra e as meninas da plateia vão ao delírio ele esta muito envergonhado o palco é grande e ele naquele ritmo demoraria a chegar na Kag.

"Meu deus ele é mesmo lindo..., coitado ta tão sem graça que nem se meche direito" - Nisso kag vai correndo até ele e o abraça da mesma maneira que fez da primeira vez.

"Ela não se esqueceu, ela não ME esqueceu" Mas dessa vez inuyasha retribui o abraço imediatamente com todas as suar forças.

- Oi - ela fala em seu ouvido - Agora vou te soltar e quero outro sorriso bonito- dito isso ela faz o que disse pega na mão de inuyasha e vão para os sofás que tem no palco, miley esta sentada na poltrona e os dois se sentam um do lado do outro, com um sorriso imenço no rosto.

- Bom gente esse aqui é o vencedor..., como se sente Inuyasha sabendo que vai passar um mes com a Kag?- Miley pergunta assim que a plateia se aquieta.

- Eu meio que ainda não acordei pra realidade- " ai que fofo ele realmente ta tão feliz em ficar comigo"- alguem da plateia grita GATO GOSTOSO - Obrigada moça - responde todo galanteador arrancando pela primeira vez na noite um riso verdadeiro de Kagome.

- Ok Inu, percebi que as meninas te amaram..., mas meninas me desculpem nesse mes ele é meu heim HAHAHAHAAA - Todos riem..., conversam com inuyasha por mais uns 5 munitos - Bom infelizmente o programa chegou ao fim pelo menos pra min e pro Inu, agora fiquem com a Miley Cyrus e o entrevistado da noite Zac Efron..., Beijo gente, boa noite.

E assim ela e inuyasha saem do palco rumo aos camarins para poderem se arrumarem para irem embora.

Bom é isso ai espero que tenham gostado, Bjos

Li minha review pensei sobre o que disse e apesar desse capitulo ter musicas espero ter acertado dessa vez ! Obrigada mesmooo viuh !


	4. Primeiro dia e Protegendo Kagome

Capitulo quatro ai gentee, leiam e adorem hauahuahauahaa, acho que demorei pra postar desculpee tava doentinhaa, por isso é um Cap grandinho eu acho !

"pensamento dos personagens

() comentarios bobinhos da autora

Enquanto estavam no Corredor inuyasha não largou a mão de Kag, e nem tirou o grande sorriso do rosto.

- Inu pode parar de sorrir não tem mais cameras- diz kagome com o rosto sério inuyasha estranha pois ela perdeu toda a felicidade de seu olhar que ela tinha enquanto estava no palco - O Jak me disse pra te levar pra casa, mas eu queria saber sua opinião primeiro, onde voce que ir? - ela disse tudo sem ao menos mostrar um sorriso.

- Ah voce é quem sabe, onde voce quiser eu vou- disse sendo o mais carinhoso possivel.

- Tah eu quero ir pra casa dormi então vai se troca, e não demora ok? - ela entra em seu camarim deixando um triste inuyasha do lado de fora.

"Ela não se lembrou de mim? então era tudo fingimento no palco? Acho que Banktsu tem razão ela mudou, ela agora é rica, famosa, pode ter tudo"

Assim que kag se arruma vai ao camarim de inuyasha e entra sem bater, ele estava sem camisa mostrando seu lindo peitoral.

" Meu deus que é isso, opa se controla Kag voce lembra do que aconteceu da ultima vez os bonitos são os piores".

Ela finge nem dar importancia mas inuyasha percebeu o olhar dela sobre seu corpo e se animou um pouco.

- Bem inu vim te chamar vamos embora eu to acordada desde cedo.

- Ta - disse ele colocando a camiseta vai e saindo atrás de Kag, ao chegarem perto da porta de saída ja se viam os flashs passarem pelo vão da porta, e varios paparazi falando ao mesmo tempo.

- Inu- kag para e olha pra ele com um olhar preocupado, pois percebeu que ele estremeceu- relaxa, segura minha mão, dá um sorriso lindo que eu sei que voce tem e vamos embora - a porta se abre e quase ficam cegos de tantos flashs eles perguntavam de tudo se inu estava feliz, se amava a kag, o nome dos pais dele até a cor de sua cueca perguntaram, mas inu se comportou divinamente sorriu para todos não respondeu nada mas pareceu muito simpatico. Assim entraram na limosine rumo a mansão.

- Muito bom inu, voce atua bem! - disse kag com um sorriso falso

- Obrigada kag..., mas... se me permite dizer... voce não tem esse dom - kag o olhou pasma - então eu agradeceria muito se voce fosse verdadeira comigo, não precisa sorrir se não quiser.

- Otimo, me aliviou muito saber que não precisarei fingir em minha casa - responde secamente, mas então ela olha para inuyasha que estava olhando para a janela com uma cara de decepcionado - esta desapontado não esta? - pergunta docemente pela primeira vez depois de terem saído do palco.

- Não magina eu ac..

- Retiro o que disse voce não sabe atuar kkk'- uma risada finalmente verdadeira - eu sabia que isso iria acontecer eu tinha certeza que depois que me conhecesse voce iria se decepcionar- inuyasha nada responde - não precisa ter vergonha de mim ok?- pergunta segurando sua mão que estava no banco - eu sou assim mesmo com todo mundo, me... me desculpe eu me tornei assim.

Inuyasha a olha com um carinho que tranbordava de seus olhos, apertou sua mão mais forte e lhe lançou um sorriso que realmente iluminou kag, por mais que ela não quisesse demonstrar ficou mais feliz e ele precebeu. O resto do caminho foi silencioso porem era um silencio aconchegante. chegando a mansão kag mostrou um pouco da casa e depois levou ele até o quarto que ele durmiria.

- Bom é essa sua suíte espero que esteja bom pra voce, eu vou me arrumar para dormir o aconselho a fazer o mesmo, mas se quiser a casa é sua pode fazer qualquer coisa, Bom boa noite. - Kag ia se retirar mas inuyasha foi mais rapido e a puxou para um abraço apertado, kag se assustou porem adorou, mas não retribuiu ficou parada, quando ele a soltou saiu andando sem dizer mais nada.

" Não acredito esse homem agora vai ficar me agarrando toda hora é, era o que me faltava outro Kouga em minha vida"- e com esse pensamento dormiu.

Inuyasha não conseguia dormir pensava em Kag em como ela tinha mudado e nem sequer lembrou dele. " Mas no carro ela pareceu aquela doce menina que eu me apaixonei então quer dizer que ela ainda é assim só não quer mostrar..., Ah minha Kagome o que fizeram com voce?"- Depois de um tempo ele dorme.

Na manha seguinte

Kagome acorda um pouco tarde e vai para cozinha tomar seu café da manhã, e encontra com sua cozinheira Kaede era uma senhora bem gordinha por assim dizer e muito simpática.

- Kaede?... Quero muito aquele pão caseiro delicioso que só voce sabe fazer.. ainda tem? - pergunta Kag enquanto senta no balcão e descasca uma babana.

- Tem sim querida - ^^ - Espera só um pouquinho que eu vou esquertar no forno pra voce.

- Uhum - responde de boca cheia - Mais e ai cade o Inu?

- Ele levantou cedo, tomou café e saiu.

- Saiu?.. ele saiu?, e não falou pra onde ia?

- Não, ele apenas saiu, eu não achei que era da minha conta e resolvi não pergunta..

- Ai, Ai Kaede se eu não amasse tanto voce e sua comida eu te dava um cascudo - responde com um ar de graça - "Mas onde será que ele se meteu?"

- Como sempre engraçadinha não é senhori..

- Kagome, kaede ja disse apenas Kagome..

- Prontinho Kag o meu pão quentinho pra voce.. - disse enquanto servia alguns pedaços.

Enquanto isso inuyasha entra na cozinha com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Bom dia querida.. bom dia sra Kaede..

- Bom dia sr inuyasha - responde Kaede ^^

Kagome não responde nada apenas continua a tomar seu café da manhã, como se inuyasha nem estivesse chegado.

- Bom Kaede acho que ja pode se retirar querida - dito isto Kaede sai da cozinha. - Bom dia Inuyasha..

- Bom dia novamente Kag.. - O silencio predomina na cozinha, Kagome continua comendo e inuyasha estava parado olhando pra ela..

- Eu estou suja inuyasha - pergunta sem olhar pra ele

- Não, porque..

- Porque do jeito que voce esta me olhando, parece que eu tenho alguma coisa..

- Não - da uma boa gargalhada - é que olhando pra voce ninguem imagina que voce como feito uma louca deste jeito.

Kagome cora muitooooo. " Não acredito que eu to pagando este mico na frente desse cara".

- Mas relaxa Kag, eu prometo não contar pra ninguem..

- É bom mesmo senhor Inuyasha Taisho, se contar para alguem meu segredinho - Ela se levanta e vai andando até inuyasha devagar - Eu conto o seu - se aproxima mais quase colando seus corpos - Todo mundo vai adorar saber que voce - aproxima seus labios dos dele e sussurra - Não toma banho desde que chegou aqui, que voce ronca muito e que é.. deixa eu ver... do mesmo time do Jak - dito isto se afasta e volta a comer.

Inuyasha esta sem palavras, e quando volta a raciocinar.

- Hei, mas isso não é verdade Kagome..

- Esse é o espirito Inuyasha - continua comendo - Agora vamos deixar esse assunto de lado.. E ai o que voce foi fazer hoje de manhã?

- Nada demais, fui até a praia da uma volta, eu ia te chamar mas voce estava dormindo tão linda que resolvi te deixar dormir..

- Voce entrou no meu quarto?

- Aham foi bem rapido mas entrei .. - Kagome se levanta e olha bem para inuyasha.

- Olha aqui inuyasha, eu amo minha privacidade, meu quarto é uma area proibida para todos principalmente pra voce que é.. - Kagome prefere ficar quieta.

- Que é o que Kag?

- Que é.. que é.. não importa, não quero voce me observando enquanto durmo...

- Tem medo de mim Kagome Higurashi ? - pergunta enquanto se aproxima dela..

- Medo de voce? um frangote?

- Eu Frangote?.. Voce realmente não me conhece - enquanto fala segura kag pela cintura e a aproxima de si..

"Meu Deus, me acode que esse homem é uma tentação...não kagome idiota não confie nele idiota".

- AHH ME POUPE IDIOTA - grita enquanto se solta de inuyasha bruscamente e vai para seu quarto.

"Ah Kagome, voce sabe que vai ser minha"

No Quarto..!

- AHHH, QUE ÓDIOO, IDIOTAAA - gritava enquanto socava o travesseiro... sua empregada Ayame ouve seus gritos e entra correndo no quarto..

- KAGOME?... - ela repara que era apenas um ataque de raiva de sua patroa - está tudo bem com a senhorita?

-Ham?.. eah.. ta claro ta tudo uma maravilha, é.. isso é uma inspiração pra minha próxima musica..

- Ah claro que sim.. - "Esses artistas são tão estranhos" - E antes que eu esqueça o senhor Jak Belíssimo como ele prefere ser chamado, pediu para que assim que puder ligar para ele...

- Tah, obrigada, pode sair Fofa..

Kagome pega o telefone e liga imediatamente para o Jak 'Belíssimo' ( Só o Jak mesmo).

- Fala Jak..

- Queridaa, fofa, belissima Kagomesitaaa, tenho novits, voce tem uma seção de fotos para a revista people, e é pra já, agoritaa, eu esqueci de te contar semana passada, perdão oh deusa da minha vida.. - diz o final com uma voz chorosa.

- Tah bom Jak.. kkk' sem drama ta, eu ja to indo então, soh me fala onde é

- Não se preocupa, eu te envio o endereço por email tah?

- Ta, jak, beijo a gente se encontra la.

Então Kagome tomou um banho colocou uma roupa casual e foi em direção ao carro..

- Droga, esqueci do idiota do inu - assim sobe correndo para o quarto do inu, bate na porta e ele não responde, então entra no quarto e escuta o chuveiro desligando.. A porta do banheiro se abre e dela sai o inu apenas de toalha..

- Ahh, desculpa, desculpa.. - kag responde um pouco desesperada tampando os olhos com as mãos..

- Calma.. Kag, eu não ligo não..

- Tah ,ta que seja... agora se arruma que eu tenho uma seção de fotos.. voce vai ? ne?

- Vou sim é só eu me trocar e..

- To no carro não demora.. me ouviu - kag sai e bate a porta - NÃO DEMORA..

10 minutos depois Inu estava pronto e ja estavam a caminho do estúdio onde as fotos seriam realizadas, Kagome corria o maximo que podia..

- Kagome, quer matar a gente? - pergunta inuyasha enquanto se segura no carro..

- Fala sério inuyasha, pensei que fosse fracote mais nem tanto..

- Eu ja disse que não sou frac.. - O carro da uma freiada brusca.

- Chegamos.. agora anda me segue e não fica de papinho sobre mim com ninguem..

Eles entram no estúdio onde encontram jak e toda a produção, eles começam a passar maquiagem em Kag e trocam sua roupa, as fotos seriam simples em um fundo branco enquanto ela pousava com sua guitarra.

- Isso, mesmo Kag, agora olhe diretamente para camera..

'Meu deus como ela é linda" - Inuyasha faltava apenas babar..

A seção durou mais 2 horas e finalmente acabou, faltava a edição e depois a escolha das melhores fotos.

- Bom eu vou almoçar agora, e volto logo pra escolher as melhores fotos ok?

- Vai diva, vai butherfly...

- Ta jak kkk, vamos inuyasha - Assim os dois estavam saindo, e entraram no elevador.

- Voce estava muito linda Kag.. - Disse inu enquanto pegava na mão de kag.

- Aham.. - respondia enquanto olhava para a mão de ambos "que sensação estranha é essa?"

O elevador abriu e foram para o carro Kagome decidiu levar inu a um restaurante refinado que não ficava muito longe da li. Chegando ao restaurante eles se sentam atraindo a atenção de muitos, que comentatam o fato de estarem de mãos dadas.

- Bom inu eu vou ao toalete - Kagome foi para o banheiro, quando voltou chegou um pouco abalada.

- O que aconteceu Kag?

- Nada não Inu..

- Kagome Higurashi, pelo pouco tempo que passei com voce eu sei quando tem alguma coisa errada, me fala..

- Ja disse que não é nada..

- Kagome a não ser que queira que eu faça um drama, me conta agora..

- É que quando eu passei por alguns homens eles estavam falando de mim.. mas eu ja me acostumei com isso.. - Os olhos de inuyasha se encheram de furia e ele foi andando até onde os homens se encontravam..

- É Hiten essa Kagome é realmete muito gostosa..

- É Manten, mas acredito que ela não é boa de cama não, porque se não o Kouga não teria dado um pé no traseiro dela..

- HAHAHA, eu que o diga eu ja tentei catar ela mas a cantorinha me deu um fora daqueles..

- Voce deu sorte isso sim, Kouga me disse que ela era fria, grossa, não vale a pena aguertar mulherzinha deste tipo só pra dormir com uma vadi.. - Ele não pode completar a palavra pois inuyasha deu lhe um belo soco bem em sua cara, Manten foi tentar ajudar o amigo e levou um soco no meio do estomago, assim os dois cairam no chão..

- ISSO SEUS IDIOTAS É POR SUJAR O NOME DA KAGOME NESSAS SUAS BOCAS IMUNDAS - inuyasha estava muito nervoso e foi pra cima dos caras novamente.

- NÃO INU - Kag aparece pega na mão do inu e puxa para fora do restaurante - Ja demos um bom show hoje - assim os dois entram no carro em silencio, e inuyasha continuava ofegante.

- Olha Kagome eu sei que voce vai gritar, brigar comigo mas aqueles imbecis estavam falando muita merda de voce e eu não aguentei.. - Kagome suspira e coloca a cabeça sobre o volante.

- Eu queria tanto comer a comida de lá - responde no riso - Admito que essa foi a minha vontade, mas não tenho força suficiente pra isso..

- Então voce vai me agradecer?

- Voce sabe que não kk', bom ja que a gente teve que sair correndo e eu to morrendo de fome vamos ao meu restaurante favorito.. - ela liga o carro e ja começa a correr..

- Olha ai a assacina de novo... qual restaurante?

- Ah cala a boca inuyasha fracote.. - eles foram ao mc donald comeram rapidamente e voltaram para o estudio, as fotos de Kagome ficaram divinas, eles sairam de lá já era de noite, voltaram para a mansão.

- Bom to indo dormir, faz alguma coisa pra voce sei lá te vira boa noite..

"E la vem a Kagome fria de novo ,mais porque a gente estava se dando tão bem"

- Boa noite Kag - Assim ele foi para a sala e ela para seu quarto..

No Quarto de Kagome

"É Kagome realmente voce precisa tomar cuidado com o Inuyasha, ele é tão.. tão.. ai meu Deus não Kagome voce não vai se enganar de novo, ninguem é confiavel, nenhum homem,.. quanto menos voce ficar com ele melhor pra voce"

Kagome estava decidida a se afastar de inuyasha, ela sempre arrumava algo para fazer e deixava ele sozinho em casa, e os momentos em que passava com ele era sempre grossa. E neste ritmo se passou 5 dias. Kagome estava descendo as escadas para sair, tentava fazer pouco barulho pra inuyasha não ouvi-la, quando ela passou pela sala, inuyasha estava lá.

- Oi sumida, voce ainda mora aqui? - perguntou com ironia

- Ah oi Inu, claro que moro, eu to sempre aqui..

- Não.. não esta não, o que esta acontecendo Kagome?

- Ja falei que eu sou ocupada, e não é sempre que posso levar um rabo comigo, da licença inuyasha - assim ela deixa a casa deixando um inu desapontado para trás. "Desculpa Inu, mas eu não posso sentir isso de novo, e se voce me odiar vai ser mais facil impedir" - ela entra no carro e sai.

Na Manhã Seguinte

TRIN TRIN TRIN

- DROGA, quem é essa hora, Alo? - atende kag o telefone de seu quarto- KAGOMESITAAA bom dia flor do dia, já são 8 horas da manhã, vai fazer alguma coisa menina voce tem que agradar seu convidado gata, eu passei ai nesses dias e o Inu estava sozinho deprimidérrimo em casa, ele ganhou a promoção e voce vai dar atenção a ele entendeu gatissima? eu ODEIO ser bravito com voce mas eu necessito- kag esta furiosa odeia acordar cedo mas concorda com jak e se controla.

- Tah jak vou fazer alguma coisa BOA NOITE TAH - assim desliga o telefone lava o rosto e vai para a cozinha nem as empregadas tinham levantado o turno delas começava as 9 horas.

- Bom ja que só sobrou eu mesmo vamos comer que eu ganho mais- começou a fazer panquecas, conforme ia cozinhando começou a cantar, e sem perceber cantava alto enquanto rebolava conforme o canto da musica.

Inuyasha ouve uma cantoria já estava acordado fazia algum tempo, ouviu a voz daquela que tanto amava e desceu correndo para ver se ela finalmente estava de bom humor...ao chegar a cozinha ele se encosta na parede e ve uma cena que gostaria de ver todos os dias de sua vida, kag de camisola cozinhando enquanto canta e dança feliz da vida

- It won't be long till the summer's gone  
Get your party on, so we sing along  
Hold on tight, it's a crazy night  
Get your party, on so we're screaming  
Don't wait and don't you be late  
Get your party on, So sing along  
Hold on tight, It's a crazy night  
Get your party on, so we're screaming out loud

Come on  
Dallas Texas  
Bring it HAAAAAAAAAAAAA - ela pula de susto ao ver inuyasha parado a observando e fica muito envergonhada - esta ai a quanto tempo ?

- rsrs tempo o bastante pra ter ver cantando.., estava divina Kagome - afirma enquanto senta em uma cadeira na bancada.

- É que eu fico de bom humor quando cozinho.., é paqueca se quiser fala agora que eu faço - disse tentando ser mau humorada com ele.

- E perder a chance de esperimentar uma panqueca feita por voce?... nunca, eu aceito sim- ela apenas concorda com a cabeça, e o silencio predomina enquanto ela cozinha, quando acaba, serve as panquecas e senta de frente para inuyasha.

"Vai Kagome voce tem que ser legal, mas sem dar esperanças"

- E ai voce gosta da minha musica?

- Muito, comecei a gostar quanto tinha 19 anos - ^.^

- Ah então pegou desde o comecinho da minha carreira..., tempos perfeitos aquele.

- Porque a sua carreira não lhe agrada mais?

- Não, Claro que agrada ela é minha vida, mas as coisas mudam inuyasha, a gente amadurece bom bem ou por mau.

- Nossa falando assim parece até uma velinha hahahaha- tenta descontrair

- Muito engraçado sr Inuyasha - diz ironica mas entrando na brincadeira - Mas e ai senhor comedia o que faz da vida ?

- Bom eu faço faculdade de publicidade.

- HUM... quem sabe um dia eu não trabalhe com voce ja pensou?

- Já, todos os dias da minha vida - e lhe lança um olhar indecifravel.

Kagome fica bem sem graça, a pesar de não querer admitir em tão pouco tempo estava sentindo que podia confiar em inuyasha desde que ele entrou em sua casa ela se sentiu segura de alguma maneira, e ela não sabia se gostava daquilo.

- Bom... ham... por onde quer começar em sua carreira musical? - Tentava mudar de assunto

- Que carreira musical? - responde enquanto come as panquecas que kag fez. "prendada ela não é, ja pode casar... contanto que seja comigo claro"

- Do concurso lembra, eu tinha até esquecido que eu iria ajudar, em qualquer area que queira, até se precisar de um produtor ou empresário conheço varios muito bons.

- Ah claro a carreira..., bom sabe o que é Kagome eu não quero ser musico, o que eu quero para minha vida eu já faço quero trabalhar com publicidade e cuidar dos Hotéis de minha familia.

- Então voce se inscreveu apenas para me conhecer? - ela está pasma e ele afima com a cabeça enquanto mastiga a panqueca - Voce é tão meu fã assim?

- Não sei bem se fã me descreve, mais te conhecer era o que eu mais queria- ele responde em um sorriso sincero.

" NÃO ACREDITO ELE TA ME CANTANDO, que lindoo... não pera ai kag não de novo não eu não vou cair nessa não de novo nunca,.. droga la vai eu de novo "

- TA, que seja vai tomar um banho mudar essa cara que a gente vai sair- dizendo isso vai para seu quarto se arrumar sem nem mesmo acabar seu café da manhã.

" Mas o que será que eu fiz pra ela? ela muda da agua pro vinho"- Ele termina seu café e vai se arrumar. Pouco tempo depois...

- VAI INU, QUE LERDO VOCE É - grita kag em frente a casa dentro de seu carro, inuyasha aparece correndo e entra no carro.

- Pronto, desculpa o atraso kagome.

- Que seja... -" não posso sertir isso por voce inuyasha, nenhum homem é confiável "

- Eu te fiz alguma coisa Kagome? Voce parece brava comigo - afirma um pouco triste

- Não, ja te disse que sou assim não disse - ela aumenta o som do carro a começa a cantar junto pra não ter que conversar, eles chegam ao shopping e ela simplismente desce do carro sem falar nada. E inuyasha vai atrás dela.

- Bom vamos comprar roupas pra voce, e pra mim to precisando.

- Vamos comprar as suas primeiro, não tenho pressa - responde andando ao seu lado.

- Tem certeza?, eu sou lerda voce pode se arrepender?

- Tenho absoluta - Assim ele segura sua mão, ela nem repara neste gesto, pois sentir inuyasha segurar sua mão ja era rotina, e assim vão andando até uma das lojas que Kag vai comprar suas roupas.

Ja faziam 3 horas e eles ainda estavam na mesma loja kagome realmente era lerda, mas ele notou que ela era um doce com todas as suas fãs que apareceram.

"Então o negócio é comigo?"

-Inu me ajuda qual eu levo? - disse ela para inuyasha a primeira vez desde que entraram na loja, segurando dois vestidos.

- Eu prefiro o com alças - alguem responde mas não é inuyasha é uma voz fria que por sinal Kag reconheceu e odiou ouvir...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quem será gente?... acho q todo mundo ja deve saber hauahauhauahaa

Bom espero que tenham gostadooo tanto quanto eu

Resposta de Reviews (FIQUEI MUITO FELIZ COM ELAS GENTE BRIGADÃO)

**Joanny**: É a convivencia ta um pouco dificil a Kag é meio revoltada kkk', obrigada de coração pelo elogio..! Serio? engraçada? que bom eu não pensei que ficaria engraçada amei amei !

**Lory Higurashi**: É eu tambem to ficando com dó do inu!, Ain me desculpe eu não tive tempo para revisar estava cheia de trabalhos para fazer, é que sai sem querer, sabe como é neah vida de msn e orkut, mas vc ta certaa, e relaxa eu não me ofendo não, não eu até gosto para eu poder melhorar obrigada queridaa!.

**Rika Cardoso**: Um beijão especial pra voce, agradeço muito suas dicas foram de grande ajuda mesmo, concordo com voce fic sem jak não é igual hauahauhaaa. Obrigadaa !

**H**: Brigadão pelas minhas primeiras reviews, e obrigada por suas dicas beijão..


	5. Se acertando

Bom gente ta aii... Desculpa mesmo a demoraaa tava cheia de lição...! Bjokas

" pensamento dos personagens

() opiniões bobinhas da autora

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome se segurou para não pular no pescoço de quem acabara de ver .

- É voce Kikyou - responde friamente se virando para a mulher com cara de poucos amigos.(Aff mocréiaaa chataaaaa)

- Oi Kag, eu vi sua entrevista e fiquei aliviada por voce não ter nada contra mim - diz kikyou com um sorriso no rosto mas kag sabia que era pura falsidade.

- É eu disse isso mesmo - responde muito brava com uma sombrancelha elevada " EU NÃO TENHO NADA CONTRA VOCE APENAS TE ODEIO SUA VACA, PIRANHA". ( Uhu vai KAGOMEE)

- Olha o que temos aqui - ignora a cara de kag e vai em direção ao inuyasha - O vencedor do concurso da Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha seu nome certo? - Ela o olha da cabeça aos pés " Meu Deus realmente a Kagome tem bom gosto para homens"

- Sim Inuyasha Taisho - ele estende a mão, mas ela a ignona se aproxima lentamente dele rebolando mais do que o normal e lhe da um beijo na bochecha bem demorado.

"O QUE? VADIA SAI DE PERTO DO MEU INUYASHAA, AGORAAAA"

- KIKYOU, agora que ja conheceu o inuyasha nos de licença temos muito a fazer - disse entrando na frente de inuyasha ficando assim entre eles - Obrigada pelo oi então tchau.

- Mas que isso Kag que falta de educação, voce nem perguntou o que o seu convidado não é mesmo, quer fazer, não é inu? "Claro que ele vai me querer, tenho muito mais sal que voce, Kagomesita kkk"

Kagome ferveu de raiva, de tristeza, muitas lembranças vieram em sua cabeça coisas que ela odiava pensar, ela precebeu que por mais que odiava admitir ela estava certa, estava sendo muito mau educada com inuyasha, kag abaixa a cabeça e se vira para inuyasha, enquanto kikyou faz uma cara de convencida, percebendo como ela conseguia fazer a kagome se sentir e quase ciente que inuyasha ia querer conversar mais com ela.

Inuyasha percebe como sua amada estava ela entristeceu muito mais desde que aquela kikyou chegou " Mas o que será que essa mulherzinha tem a ver com o sofrimento da minha Kagome" Inuyasha puxa Kagome pela cintura e lhe dá um abraço, dessa vez ela retribui estava quase chorando, e ele beija sua testa.

- Bom kikyou, Kag está certa temos muitas coisas para fazer, se nos dá licença - Kikyou fica furiosa e sai dali batendo o pé, enquanto Kagome continua abraçada a Inuyasha abafando os soluços, e ele percebe - Kag minha querida não precisa segurar o choro perto de mim tah? - pergunta ele acariciando seu cabelo, por um momento ela desejou permanecer ali para sempre... mas depois

- CALA A BOCA INUYASHA, e não me chame de querida - ela ia sair andando mas inuyasha pega ela pelo braço e vai a arrastando até um provador.

- Me solta inuyasha - tenta se soltar em vão pois ele é bem mais forte que ela - me solta ou eu grito!

- Isso Kagome solta um Gritão igual o jak para todos os paparazi correrem até essa enorme loja - ele entram no provador inuyasha fecha a porta e prensa kagome na parede - Vai agora me diz o que eu te fiz?

- Voce não fez nada eu ja disse sou assim - disse tentando se soltar em vão

- Não mente pra mim eu te vi consersando com varias meninas que pediram autógrafos e voce foi um amor com elas..., kagome o que eu te fiz?

"Não posso contar, se eu contar que não confio nos homens ele vai querer saber porque e eu não posso contar"

- Quer saber mesmo? - diz ela com um dor desafiador

- É tudo que eu mais quero agora - responde temeroso de sua resposta

- Eu não suporto voce, desde que te vi não gostei de voce - "prefiro mentir ao dizer a verdade desculpa inu" Se percebe que onde tinha um olhar de raiva mudava pra um olhar de culpa, e lentamente os olhos de inuyasha foram se enchendo de lágrimas mas nenhuma caia.

- Eu acho que no fundo já sabia - responde ele friamente, enquanto solta os braços de kagome - Bom não vou impor mais minha presença a voce Kagome, sei que assinei um contrato mas creio voce ficará mais feliz assim - então ele sai andando sem dizer uma palavra, sem derramar uma lágrima, mas com o coração partido.

"Não acredito que era eu que estava fazendo a Kagome ficar daquele jeito, ...hum... pela primeira vez não a chamei de Minha Kagome, talvez seja porque agora eu tenho a certeza de que isso não vai acontecer". Esses eram o pensamento de inuyasha enquanto pegava um taxi para casa de Kagome.

Kagome permaneceu estática sem dizer uma palavra, estava sentada no chão do provador sentindo uma dor imença de perda e culpa em seu coração.

**No taxi**

Inuyasha começou a derramar as lágrimas a muito presas em seus olhos, mas sua expressão não mudava estava sério pensando nas palavras de sua amada

" Eu não suporto voce, desde que te vi não gostei de voce , CALA A BOCA INUYASHA, ja te disse que sou assim não disse?, TA que seja vai tomar um banho mudar essa cara que a gente vai sair, QUE LERDO VOCE É, pode parar de sorrir não tem mais cameras, e não me chame de querida"

Todas essa frases dolorosas vagavam em sua mente, enquanto se sentia culpado, triste, ele estava acabado.

"Não acredito todas as esperenças que alimentei acabaram, tudo que planejei, tudo não passou de imaginação, aquele abraço desde o começo deve ter sido tudo fingimento, ela não me suporta, deve me odiar e o pior é que eu a amo tanto, não consigo esquecer aquele abraço idiota que mexe comigo até hoje"

O taxista ao ver a cara de inuyasha sente uma pena imença ele parecia derrotado como se apenas seu corpo se mexece e ele não tivesse alma (cara isso foi profundo hihihihi).

- Sr. Algum problema?

- Inuyasha por favor e sim todos do mundo.

- Olha inuyasha, eu não conheço o senhor mas parece que sofreu muito e...

- A unica mulher que eu amo não me ama,... ela me odeia.

O taxista quase sentiu vontade chorar, pois imaginava a dor que inuyasha devia estar sentindo. Resolveu então não falar mais nada, finalmente chegaram a mansão quando inuyasha ia descer o taxista apenas murmurou

-Força companheiro - assim inuyasha desceu do carro e o taxi foi embora.

Ela permanecia parada com lagrimas nos olhos, sentia uma dor enorme em seu peito um sentimento de culpa e perda que nunca tinha sentido antes, Kagome então percebeu que não poderia ficar o dia inteiro ali então se levantou, e foi andando pesadamente até suas roupas escolhidas as pagou e saiu da loja rumo ao seu carro, sem pressa nenhuma, até que ouve um grito de uma menina de uns 15 anos.

-KAGOME- a menina corre em sua direção e a abraça chorando - MEU DEUS é voce mesmo, eu te amo tanto kagome - nisso ao sentir a emoção da menina ela solta suas sacolas e a abraça - Eu sempre quis te conhecer, voce é linda, LINDA - dizia a menina ao prantos enquanto kagome passava a mão em suas costas tentando acalma-la.

- Linda é voce viuh, fico feliz em ter uma fã tão linda assim - responde sinceramente

- Ah voce que é maravilhosa, minha inspiração - Dizia a menina enquanto afrouxava o abraço e segurava apenas as mãos de Kag como se tivesse medo que ela fosse embora.

- Voce não sabe como é bom ouvir isso - kag a abraça levemente e diz - Obrigada por existir- neste momento uma cena lhe vem a cabeça

**Flash Back**

- Não acredito que tenho um fã tão bonito viuh! kk esta de parabens - digo ainda colada ao Jovem.

- Ah que isso, voce que é maravilhosa - Senti meu coração acelerar por ter um menino tão lindo me abraçando daquela maneira

intensifico mais ainda o abraço se ainda é possivel e digo - Obrigada por existir tah, obrigada mesmo - Não estava acreditando que meu sonho tinha se tornado realidade ainda estava pasma de tanta felicidade./

-Posso tirar uma foto nossa?.. - ele parecia pasmo por ela ter perguntado isso

-Uhum.. - ele responde ainda me abraçando como se não tivesse amanha

Nós tiramos a foto na minha camera e depois outra na de Inuyasha, eu queria conversar mais com ele mas jak grita do outro lado dizendo que ja tinha demorado muito.

- Bom é isso te vejo por ai Moço - Digo dando um abraço de despedida só que menos demorado

- É inuyasha, e nos vemos concerteza - Responde com um sorriso lindo nos lábios.

- Ok Inu, voce prometeu hein! " MEU DEUS, deste jeito eu caso cedo" pensei enquanto olhava para a camera digital.

**Fim do Flash Back**

- MEU DEUS, inuyasha - a menina se espanta pelo grito que kagome solta - Olha me desculpa mesmo linda, mas eu tenho que resolver uma coisa urgente, me perdoa tenho que ir - kagome fala enquanto junta suas compras para ir embora.

- Não tem problema voce foi muito legal Kag - Kagome acente e sai correndo em direção ao seu carro.

Kagome joga suas compras no banco passageiro e acelera até o que pode para chegar em casa correndo.

"Por favor inuyasha, ainda esteja em casa por favor, a gente ainda tem muito tempo pra se conhecer, me perdoa, não vai" esses eram os pensamentos de kagome enquanto corria o maximo que podia.

**Na Mansão**

Inuyasha permaneceu um bom tempo sentado do lado de fora olhando para a mansão que Kagome chamava de casa, ele não estava com coragem de abandonar Kagome, mas percebeu que se ela não o suportava não deveria faze la se sentir mau, essa era a ultima coisa que desejava a sua amada.

Então ele foi ate sua suíte e começou a fazer suas malas, com o coração apertado, ele se sentiu incapaz, fraco.

" Eu sempre me dizia que se tivesse um tempo com ela, ela seria finalmente minha, mas vejo que todos estavam certos eu era um bobo que se apaixonou por uma pessoa que nunca teria".

Kagome chegou na mansão ofegante, desesperada, estacionou o carro, e entrou correndo no hall.

"Por favor ainda esteja aqui, por favor"- INUYASHAA, INUYASHAAA - gritava com desespero e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

"Que estranho a kagome ta me chamando?"

INUYASHAAA - gritava enquanto subia as escadas correndo

"É ela ta me chamando" - assim inuyasha foi andando até o corredor e viu kagome subir as escadas com desespero, ela estava chorando.

"MEU DEUS OBRIGADA ELE AINDA TA AQUI COMIGO" - Kagome nem parou continuou correndo em direção ao inuyasha se jogando em cima dele, inuyasha quase caiu mas se equilibrou e a segurou firme.

- Não vai, por favor fica aqui comigo - disse em prantos colocando sua testa na dele - Eu menti, eu menti, eu gosto de voce eu menti, eu menti - ela queria muito que ele acreditasse nela.

- Shii - ele tentava acalma la - Eu to aqui - Ele foi andando até a cama com ela em seus braços e sentou na cama com ela em seu colo, com uma perna em cada lado de seu corpo - Tem certeza que não quer que eu vá embora minha querida? - perguntou enquanto limpava as lágrimas de Kagome.

- Tenho, tenho, fica comigo - dito isso ela afunda seu rosto na dobra do pescoço de inuyasha - A culpa nunca foi sua Inu sempre foi minha..., a pouco tempo uma coisa aconteceu e me magoou muito, eu fiquei assim com todos os homens - ela estava mais calma mas ainda chorava.

- O que aconteceu minha vida? - ele não resistiu de chama-la assim foi espontaneo.

- Por favor não me faz falar disso - era por esse motivo que não queria contar - Eu não consigo contar para ninguem - ela não tinha tirado seu rosto do corpo de inuyasha não conseguia olha-lo nos olhos depois do que tinha dito a ele.

- Ta bom, minha querida, não precisa me contar se não quiser - ele entendeu que antes ela não contou a verdade pois ele realmente estava a pressionando a dizer algo - Me desculpa aquela hora na loja, mas eu estava angustiado, por Deus kagome voce parecia me odiar - quando ele disse isso ela de afastou um pouco para olhar em seus olhos, e viu uma tristeza imensa.

- Não, voce estava certo, eu estava sendo horrivel com voce, e me perdoe por isso, prometo que de agora em diante vou te tratar como voce merece - mas antes de inuyasha responder ela beija sua bochecha demoradamente com muito carinho - Voce se importa de ficarmos assim mais um pouco?

- Não, claro que não linda, fico aqui a vida toda se te fazer feliz - responde com toda sua alma olhando no fundo dos olhos de sua amada " meu deus como ela é perfeita, minha kagome".

- Que bom, porque talvez isso aconteça mesmo - responde e volta a abraçar seu querido inuyasha "finalmente algo que queria fazer faz tempo" Perderam a conta de tanto tempo que ficaram ali só sentindo a presença um do outro até que as costas de ambos já estavam doendo.

- Querida? - pergunta inuyasha doce

- Hum..?

- Ainda quer ficar abraçada comigo?

- Porque voce não quer? - Kag ja se sente desapontada "Meu deus que mico"

- Claro que quero, mas é que minhas costas ja estão doendo..., se importaria se a gente deitar?...Prometo não vou tentar nada - disse serio olhando com carinho para sua amada enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

- Ta, eu sei confio em voce inuyasha - " ta ai algo que nunca imaginei dizer novamente a algum homem, mas o inu Ah ele é o meu inu". Dito isso ela sai de seu colo e ambos deitam um de frente para o outro, inuyasha a puxa pela cintura para mais perto e ali sua mão fica, Kagome se sente realmente confortavel pela primeira vez desde o ocorrido com o Kouga.

Kagome espalma sua mão no peito de inuyasha e fica a olhar o quanto se sentia pequena perto dele, um belo homem, que a faz se sentir segura, ficaram um bom tempo assim se olhando, mas kagome da uma leve empurrada no peito de inuyasha para que ele deite de barriga para cima, feito isso ela se deita sobre seu peito e fica ali acariciando o peitoral do unico homem que ela confiava plenamente.

Inuyasha abre um grande sorriso e passa sua mão pela cintura dela enquanto a outra acaricia seus cabelos, um ato gentil mas ao mesmo tempo possessivo, que kagome percebeu e gostou muito do que sentia em troca.

- Inuyasha?

-hum - responde ele de olhos fechados apreciando o momento

- Obrigada por existir - antes de inuyasha responder - e eu me lembrei hoje que voce cumpriu sua promessa, mesmo depois de tres anos voce cumpriu.

Inuyasha não conseguiu conter sua felicidade ao ver que sua amada não tinha se esquecido do dia em que se conheceram, ele a puxou inteira para ficar por cima dele e a abraçou forte.

- Obrigada voce por existir Kagome - respondeu embriagado com seu cheiro maravilhoso.

Ela apenas sorriu e retribuiu o abraço se ajeitando pois percebeu que iria acabar dormindo, estava com muito sono, assim como ele. Antes de inuyasha dormir ele não resistiu e pronunciou.

- Minha?

- ...Sua - foi a ultima palavra de kagome que dormiu nos braços de inuyasha, este estava tão feliz que parecia que seu coração ia sair pela boca, mas se conteve pois kagome dormia sobre ele.

"Finalmente, posso afirmar voce é MINHA KAGOME, minha, minha... e eu sou seu, minha vida" e com esse pensamento dormiu junto com sua amada.

Bom gente espero que tenham gostadoo, (TADINHOO DO INU), Mas tudu deu certo neah !

Passei correndo só pra postar prometo que respondo review no proximooo !

**Bjokass !**


	6. O beijo

Oi gente acho q naum demorei neah ! Espero que estejam gostando

E espero que tenha mais gente lendoo !

**Ao anoitecer**

Inuyasha acorda se sentindo nas nuvens, pois sabia que SUA Kagome gostava dele, agora era só questão de tempo para ela se apaixonar, pelo menos na opinião de Inuyasha.

"Meu Deus como ela fica linda dormindo"

Aos poucos Kag vai abrindo seus olhos, ela se sentia bem, se sentia segura, pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo.

- Oi minha linda! - diz inuyasha num sussurro enquanto arruma kagome em seu peito.

- Oi inu, desculpa eu acabei dormindo em voce - responde docemente, ficam mais alguns minutos ali só sentindo um ao outro, quando...

TRIN TRIN TRIN

- Ahh, Kag não atende não - inuyasha segura kagome mais forte contra seu corpo

- Inu esse é o telefone que o Jak me liga, se eu não atender ele vem aki, voce quer isso? - pergunta com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Inuyasha nem responde, simplesmente solta kag que vai correndo atender.

- Oi jak - pergunta entediada "Mas tambem o bixo inconveniente"

- Oi GATISSIMA, to te ligando pra pergunta se voce ja marcou cabeleleiro?

- Pra que Jak?

- QUERIDAAAAAAA, a festa de aniversário do Gatiss... qr dizer o merdona horroroso do seu ex!

- Ai jak, realmente não quero ir, nem pensar nesse cara eu quero.

- Mas voce tem que mostrar que superou, e que está firme e forte, voce precisa estar lá,... bom ai voce aproveita e leva seu novo namorado o INUZÃO uhuu..

- Jak o inu NÃO é meu namorado ok? eu não vou namorar ninguem tão cedo, e voce deveria saber disto..

- É eu sei divina, masss, os paparazi e nem o kouga sabem. MUAhahaahaaa sua vingança será maligna GATAA.

- Ok jak, pense o que quiser tah, só não quero que meta o inuyasha em nada disto, ele é otimo e não vou admitir que magoem ele.(Ui nervoo o BixOOO, solta os cachorro)

- HUMmm, eu sabia voce gostava dele - antes que kag pudesse responder - Ok diva não diga mais nada, relaxee sua BFF aqui não fará nada... Bom tenho que desligar, te vejo depois. bjoo.

- Ok jak, Bjo - Jakotsu realmente conseguiu acabar com o clima e a felicidade que kag estava sentindo. Kag desliga o telefone.

- E ai querida o que houve? - pergunta preocupado pela cara de sua amada

- Ah nada não inu

- Viuh eu sabia que não deveria ter deixado voce atender esse telefone

- Relaxa não é nada mesmo... mais e ai, o que quer fazer hoje?

- Ah eu pensei em ficar com voce aqui..., comigo..., no quarto - enquanto dizia isso ia se aproximando dos labios perfeitos de sua amada, quando estava quase os sentido:

- Eu tive uma ideia melhor, o que acha de jantarmos fora?.. Depois quem sabe não damos uma volta por ai? - pergunta fazendo charminho enquanto segurava o rosto de inuyasha com as duas mãos.

- O que voce quiser Minha Linda - responde hipnotizado por tanta beleza

- Perfeito então vou me arrumar, em 40 minutos eu to pronta, então não demora viuh - dito isso corre para seu quarto para se arrumar.

Em pouco tempo depois ambos estavam arrumados e foram rumo ao carro.

- Quer dirigir Inu? Não costumo dirigir de salto..

- Ok, mas acredite eu dirijo bem mais devagar que voce hein, não se assuste, nem durma.

"Com voce ao meu lado, acho que só prestarei atenção em voce Inu"

Foram rumo há um restaurante de frente para o mar, era um lugar sofisticado, mas por ser na praia não era necessario trajes formais. Assim que desceram do carro inuyasha entrega a chave para o manobrista, e percebe muitos olhos em cima de sua kagome, então aperta o passo até ela e segura possessivamente sua cintura.

Ao entrarem no restaurante avistam um casal acenando para kagome, e a mesma vai até eles.

- Oi Amiga, que saudades de ti linda - Diz sango dando um abraço forte em sua melhor amiga.

- Eu digo o mesmo amiga

- E ai senhorita kagomezinha - responde Miroku todo galante enquando levanta e beija a mão de kag.

" Mas o que esse cara pensa que está fazendo com a minha kag?"

- Oi miroku - responde em um riso abafado pois percebe o olhar de inu sobre miroku - Bom gente esse é o Inuyasha, ele é meu por um mes gente haha... e Inuyasha essa é minha melhor amiga Sango Sama e seu marido Miroku Sama..

Inuyasha cumprimentou todos com um grande sorriso, ele se animou com o que kag disse e não conseguia parar de sorrir.

- Bom amiga porque voces não sentam com a gente?

- Ahm... por voce tudo bem inuyasha?

- A C-claro - responde meio desapontado pois queria ter uma noite somente com Kagome.

Todos se sentam e escolhem seus pratos, kagome estava divina na visão de inuyasha, aquele vestido tomara que caia realmente lhe caiu como uma luva, os seus cabelos presos em um coque que na opinião de inuyasha a deixava irresistivel. Kagome e Sango conversavam animadamente enquanto miroku olhava com uma cara de felicidade para inuyasha como quem quer dizer "é malandroo cato uma gata hein", ele ficava levantando suas sombrancelhas.

- Bom meninas se nos derem licença eu e inuyasha vamos ao Bar enquanto o pedido não chega.

- Ok amor - sango lhe dá um selinho nem ligando muito.

- Inu quer mesmo ir? - sussurra para inu.

- Vo sim porque?

-Não é que... ah não é nada só não mate o miroku tah? ele é uma boa pessoa... BEM no fundo..

Inuyasha e Miroku vão para o bar do restaurante, inu ja estava desconfiando do olhar de miroku sobre ele.

- Um conhaque por favor - diz miroku

- Pra mim um Martine com muito gelo - diz inu

- E ai Malanderrr... ela é boa?

- Que? acho que não te entendi..

- A Kag é boa de Cama?

- Como é que é? - pergunta inuyasha entre os dentes se preparando para dar um soco em miroku.

Inuyasha estava ficando vermelho de raiva, sua vontade era de esfolar a cara de miroku " Como esse maldito ousa falar assim da MINHA KAGOME"

- PO cara desculpa ai... voce não é dos meus... nem beijou ela não é mesmo?

- ...N-não - responde inuyasha bem baixinho e emburrado

- Cara vo te dar a diga... vai de cabeça ela ta na sua... eu sei

- E como voce sabe? - pergunta desconfiado

- Simplesmente porque desde que o idiota do Kouga traiu ela, ela nunca mais saiu com nenhum homem, ela afirma não confiar em nenhum.

"Kag então é isso que aconteceu com voce minha vida? mas como alguem em sã consciencia pode querer trair ela, ela é perfeita"

- Mas olha eu nunca comentei isso com voce, nunca.

- Claro que não, essa conversa nunca aconteceu.

- Acho que vamos ser grandes amigos malanderr...- miroku vai se levantando quando ve o garçom chegar com os pedidos a mesa - Isso se voce conseguir laçar a Kag.. - assim volta pra mesa com inuyasha logo atrás.

- E ai meninos como foi a conversa de voces? - pergunta kag com medo de que miroku tenha irritado o inu.

- Tudo perfeito Kag acho que eu e malanderr seremos bons amigos.

Kagome e Sango caem na gargalhada com o apelido horrível que miroku deu para inuyasha, até o inu começa a rir tambem ,e assim continua o jantar neste clima descontraido.

Inu sempre que tinha chance tentava mostrar o quanto amava kag, hora fazendo carinho em sua mão, hora a olhando carinhosamente, e ficava feliz ao ver que kagome retribuia na mesma intensidade. Até que uma mecha do cabelo de kag se solta

-Vida?... deixa eu arrumar para voce - lentamente ele coloca a mecha atrás da orelha de kag e beija seu rosto demoradamente.

- Brigada inu - responde vermelha como um pimentão - Mas voce deveria se cuidar tambem kkk', sua boca ta suja... vem aqui - Ela limpa sua boca.

- Agradecido minha linda - Dito isto ele beija sua mão.

Sango assistia a cena encantada.

- Porque voce não é mais assim miroku - pergunta sango bem baixinho ao seu marido.

- Porque minha querida o malanderr, quer ganhar a garota, eu ja ganhei...

Sango bufa com a indelicadeza de seu marido, mas fazer o que o amava com todas suas forças.

- Inu?.. o que acha de nós dois irmos dar uma volta na praia?

- Perfeito... "finalmente sozinho com minha Kag"

Assim os dois se despedem dos amigos da Kag pagam a conta e vão abraçados até a praia, a noite estava linda o céu estava estrelado, e a praia, era perfeita.

- Inu? - Kag quebra aquele imenso silencio

- Hum?

- Acho que a noite não foi como voce esperava não é?... é que fazia tanto tempo que não via a Sango que queria matar a saudade e eu qu...

- Tudo bem Kag, estava legal porque eu estava com voce.

Kagome para imediatamente, e olha séria para inuyasha segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos.

- Inu, quero pedir que não minta mais para mim...

- Mas Kago..

- Mas nada querido, voce é tão gentil, carinhoso, atencioso, nunca se incomoda com as coisas erradas que faço, mas eu infelizmente esqueci como é ser assim, faz um bom tempo que não sou carinhosa com ninguem, então eu não percebo o que elas querem de mim...

- Mas voce está sendo perfeita comigo..

- Não eu não estou eu sei disto... quero que me cobre.., quero que me ajude a ser mais como voce, quero que arrisque sempre que quiser carinho e eu não te dar ok? promete?

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta Inu...

- Então eu vou começar com uma coisa que quero a anos - assim que disse, inuyasha segura a cintura e o pescoço de kag e cola seus lábios, em um perfeito beijo, kagome corresponde imediatamente aproximando inuyasha mais de si. Suas linguas dançavam, e suas mãos vagavam pelo corpo um do outro, o beijo rapidamente passou de apaixonado para desesperado, eles sentiam necessidade um do outro, e quanto mais provavam, mais queriam, depois de um tempo se beijando se separam por falta de ar, mas não afastam seus corpos.

-Eu te amo Kagome Higurashi - diz inuyasha ofegante com sua testa colada na de kag que fica um tempo em silencio recuperando os sentidos.

- Obrigada Inu..., Meu Inu - E beija inuyasha com todas as forças de seu ser.

Depois de um tempo se beijando inuyasha pega Kagome no colo e corre em direção a a agua.

- PARA INU... PARA, PARA - dizia enquanto gargalhava..

- To fazendo o que voce pediu, vo te cobrar Kagome - assim os dois caem na agua..

- SEU LOUCO, olha meu cabelo - diz se fazendo de irritada - Agora voce me PAGA - pula nas costas de inu pra tentar fazer ele cair

- Kag olha meu tamanho - Diz segurando ela de frente a ele - Voce não vai conseguir me derrubar.. pelo menos não assim..

- Bom acho que tenho um jeito de fazer isso - Ela o beija apaixonadamente...

Bom ta ai espero que tenham gostado, to adorando escrever essa fic, mas admito que me desanima um pouco naum ter review BUAAAAA,, hauahauhauahaa, mas estamos ai não é?

**Resposta de Review...**

**H**: Obrigadaa mesmo fiquei muito feliz com sua review !, eah acho que todos precisavamos de um Jak, hauahauahuahauhaaa, bjão Flor !


	7. Conhecendo suas vidas

Bom Gente ta ai, esse tem bastante diálogos então espero que gostem... Esse capitulo não existia mas resolvi fazer porque eu achei eles sem um passado descente... então o proximo cap vai sair mais rapido pq ele ja ta pronto ^.^...!

" pensamento dos personagens

() notas bobinhas da autora

Depois de passarem MUITOO tempo se "conhecendo" na praia resolveram voltar para casa pois no dia seguinte teriam muitas coisas para fazerem.

No Carro.

- E agora inu.. a noite saiu como voce esperava?

- Sinceramente?.. não - Kag fica sem fala - Foi muito alem do que eu esperava kkk'.

- Não é a ave maria mais ta cheio de graça não é sr Inuyasha Taisho... - kagome percebeu que ja conhecia este nome - pera ai inuyasha taisho, dos hoteis taisho?

- Eah culpado - responde um pouco sem graça

- Nossa.. eu nem imaginava que voce..

- Fosse rico?

- Não era bem isso que eu ia dizer... mas agora que voce falou não aparenta ser rico mesmo huaahuahaa...

- Só porque eu não esbanjo dinheiro como voce?

- Eu não esbanjo dinheiro, eu gasto com o necessario..

- Uma mansão daquele tamanho só pra voce, não me parece muito necessário..

- Mas é,... eu sempre vivi em lugares cheios e pequenos quando pequena, e sempre me senti sufocada, então precisava de um grande espaço pra tentar me sentir em casa, acredite da missa voce não sabe nem um terço...

- Bom então é isso que quero mudar querida - diz enquanto segura a mão de kag - quero saber tudo sobre voce, bom pelo menos tudo que voce queira me contar..

- Ok, mas em troca eu quero.. hum deixa eu ver..

- Muito beijos? - responde com os olhos brilhando

- Depois... - diz em quanto dá um beijo em seu rosto - mas em troca eu quero que me conte tudo sobre voce tambem, combinados?

- Ok, combinados..

- Bom deixa eu ver meu nome é Kagome Phills Higurashi e..

- Phills?

- Se voce ficar quietinho como um bom moço eu poderia explicar..

- Não esta mais aqui quem falou..

- Então como ia dizendo, meu nome ao nascer era só Kagome Phills, eu não conheci meus verdadeiros pais, e vivi em um orfanato até os 11 anos quando fui adotada pelos Higurashi, eles eram uma boa familia para mim mas meus dois irmãos eram verdadeiras pragas, eu era a caçula então sempre levava a culpa por tudo que os dois idiotas faziam...

- Mas isso não explica voce gostar de lugares enomes kag..

- Ahh, é que no orfanato, eu dividia o quarto que já era pequeno com 5 meninas, as roupas, os brinquedos, nada, nada mesmo era meu, então depois que fui adotada eu senti essa necessidade de ter espaço e coisas que realmente eram minhas... depois eu tive uma vida até que boa ai conheci o jak, montei uma banda, que não deu em nada pra falar a verdade...

- Hum...

- Ta eu sei meio tedioso.. faz assim então pergunta o que voce quer saber e eu respondo..

- Finalmente kkk', certo com quantos anos deu seu primeiro beijo e com quem?

- Nossa que sutil voce é..

- Curiosidade querida apenas curiosidade...

- Tah.. com 14 anos com meu vizinho.. hum acho que o nome dele era Paul..

- E voce gostou? - perguntou com ciumes..

- Claro que não, o primeiro beijo é sempre estranho..

- Bom pelo menos uma boa noticia... continuando.. melhor amiga?

- Sango, a gente se conheceu a uns 5 anos atrás, eramos amigas na escola, mas ai ela começou sua carreira de modelo e eu na musica, fomos nos reencontrar a quase um ano atrás.

- Ah voces só ficaram 2 anos separadas nem é tanto assim...

- Quando se é uma melhor amiga quase irmã é uma eternidade...

- Ta próxima pergunta.. ham.. quando e com quem foi sua primeira vez?

- Foi com 19 anos, mas não vou contar com quem foi..

- Porque? ... eu conheço o idiota por acaso? quem é?

- Proxima pergunta INUYASHA...

- Feh... dessa vez passa...hum.. quem voce mais odeia?

- Eu não odeio ninguem..

- Qual é Kagome, voce não esta falando com a Cyndi, todo mundo odeia alguem eu por exemplo odeio um tal de paul, e um desconhecido que eu logo logo descubro quem é, isso sem contar o mala do meu irmão eu sou o bonzão.. - faz uma careta ao pensar nisto, enquanto kagome da uma gostosa gargalhada que ele nunca tinha visto igual - nossa eu sou tão engraçado assim?..

- Não.. mas é muito sincero.. voce nem esconde que MORRE de ciumes de mim - aponta para si mesma fazendo uma pose - Mas voltando a pergunta, acho que é a kikyou...

- Hum.. acho que eu ja imaginava mesmo... mas realmente só de olhar para ela ja da pra perceber que ela não é uma boa pessoa..

- Nossa.. ganhou muitos pontos comigoo queridoo...

- Mas com certeza tem um motivo muito bom para voce odiar ela não tem? - o sorriso do rosto de kag se apaga imediatamente.

- Bom... eah... tem... ela fingiu ser uma boa amiga pra depois me trair... proxima pergunta inu..

- Qual a pessoa que voce mais ama? - Kag engole seco, ela imaginava a resposta que ele queria ouvir mas não sabia se poderia dar..

- Ah inu.. meus pais adotivos.. acho que são eles..

- Mas e amar assim de um jeito diferente?

- Bom eu acho tipo assim.. que voce esta curioso demais pro meu gosto.. agora esta na hora de voce me contar sobre sua vida.. vai falando fofo..

"Ufa acho que escabei de uma enorme agora"

- Bom meu nome é Inuyasha Taisho, tenho 22 anos, nasci e cresci em Londrez, um lugarzinho que realmente sempre achei muito infeliz, mas fazer o que não é mesmo, meus pais sempre foram muito exigentes comigo, e desde pequeno ja sabia que ia trabalhar no negócio da familia..

- Bom voce então é um riquinho mimado? sr taisho? - pergunta fazendo graça

- Bom aos olhos de muitos sim, mas nunca fui de gastar muito, sempre fui economico, e nunca fui mimado para o seu governo sra taisho.. - Kag vira um pimentão ao perceber a insinuação - Mas como todo menino eu tive meus anos rebeldes, eu saia muito, bebia muito, ficava com VARIAS meninas - "É impressão ou ele quer me fazer ciúmes?" - Eu realmente não queria nada da vida, por isso ainda estou na faculdade comecei tarde, devido ao meu descaso com o futuro..

- Hum mais o que fez voce voltar para o lado iluminado da força kkk'?

- Acho que foi em pensar em me casar um dia, nenhuma mulher se casaria com um cara vagab..

- Conheço muitas mulheres que se casariam..

- Voce se casaria?

- Acho que não, entenda que da maneira em que vivo me casar é muito dificil..

- Porque?

- Porque, qualquer pessoa que eu casasse iria ser exposta, iriam falar dela, julgar ela, e se eu realmente amar o meu suposto marido, não iria querer essa vida pra ele..

- Então voce não gosta desta vida?

- Cantar é minha vida, eu amo o que faço é uma realização de um sonho pra mim, mas a exposição constante a falta de privacidade incomoda muito..

- A mim não incomodaria , só pra constar claro..

- Inu voce é perfeito sabia?... Acho que qualquer mulher ia querer voce como marido..

- Nem todas, pelo menos a que eu quero creio eu que não pensa assim...

- Bom o que eu aprendi com a minha carreira é que as coisas mudam..

- É acho que vou me lembrar disto..

- Faz muito bem..

- Bom estamos entregues amor... - disse assim que estacionou o carro

Os dois desceram do carro e entraram na casa de mãos dadas rumo aos quartos.

- Bom acho que isso é um Boa noite.. - disse kag tímida

- Tem certeza?

- É eu acho melhor assim - dito isto lasca um beijo rapido em inuyasha e sobe para seu quarto..

Assim que Kagome entra no quarto sente uma felicidade imensa que não sentia a muito tempo, ela sente que precisa desabafar e então liga pra sua melhor amiga..

- Alo? - responde uma voz bem baixa aparentando ter acabado de acordar..

- Sango, é a Kag, acorda rápido que eu tenho MUITA novitis pra te contar..

- Kag, pera ai - Alguns minutos se passam - CONTA TUDOO - grita uma sango parecendo ser o jak

- Vi que voce acordou mesmo..

- É eu to na sala pra não acordar o miroku.. agora detalhes, detalhes..

- Bom amiga a gente foi a praia, andamos abraçadinhos... - Kag conta tudo nos minimos detalhes - Ai quando chegamos em casa eu me despedi dele e fui pro quarto..

- Não acreditoo, voce é idiota? (Vai SANGOO)

- O que?.. Porque?

- Um cara lindo desse, diz que te ama, da super indiretas que quer CASAR, isso mesmo, CASAR com voce, e voce dispensa ele?

- Ei, eu não dispensei eu beijei ele, e não se esqueça que o Kouga tambem me prometeu tudo isso e deu no que deu amiga...

- Mas o Kouga ja tem uma cara de safadoo, voce que não percebeu, o inuyasha não, voce não viu o olhar de apaixonado que ele te deu o jantar inteiroo,

- É eu sei ele é perfeito mesmo,... mas ainda é muito cedo eu conheço ele a pouco dias..

- Mas ja esta apaxonaderrima por ele...

- Não invente Sango eu nunca disse isso..

- Não é invensão, e se bobiar voce ja ama ele..

- Amar não vale o sofre não..

- Claro que vale, a melhor coisa da vida é amar e em troca am..

- Amado ser, eu sei.. e Sango para de assistir filme tah, voce esta ficando estranha..

- Que seja, estranha ou não ainda sou sua melhor amiga e to MANDANDO voce ir atrás do inuyasha..

- Falou poderosaa..

- Kagome Phills Higurashi to falando serio, voce tambem tem que mostrar que gosta dele, se não ele vai cansar..

- Bobagem o inuyasha me ama.. ele mesmo disse..

- Mas as coisas mudam não é mesmo.. - Kag sente um aperto no coração ao ouvir isso, um medo terrivel aparece.

- Sango boa noite, tenho que fazer uma coisa.

Kag corre até seu quarto coloca o telefone no gancho, e vai para o quarto do inuyasha ela abre a porta bem devagar e entra, se aproxima da cama e percebe que ele esta dormindo, senta ao seu lado e com as costas da mão acaricia sua face.

"Até dormindo voce é perfeito inuyasha.., será possivel que apenas em alguns dias eu ja possa estar apaixonada por voce?"

- Ta esperando o que pra deitar ao meu lado heim? - pergunta inuyasha com os olhos fechados e um sorriso no rosto.

- Acho que um convite...

Em resposta inuyasha puxa Kag para se deitar sobre seu peito e cobre a ambos.

- Eu não me canso de acariciar seus cabelos sabia? - pergunta risonho

- E eu não me canso de receber seus carinhos inu..

- Que bom, não é pra se cansar mesmo..

- Nunca, ta bom assim ? - Diz ao levantar o rosto para olhar em seus olhos

- Perfeito.. - dito isso abaixa a cabeça e da um beijo terno e longo em kagome, ao se separarem os dois permanecem de olhos fechados como se ainda sentissem o beijo.

- O que fez voce mudar de ideia e vir dormir comigo?

- Acho que uma vozinha muito chata que eu sempre obedeço "Ai ai sango"...

- Bom se essa voz continuar a te aproximar de mim, continue a obedecer pois ela é muito sábia...

- ... Inu

- Hum..? - responde ja com sono

- Eu sei que não é o momento, mas tem uma festa horrivel que eu tenho que ir, e eu amaria se voce fosse comigo...

- Festa? que festa?

- É o aniversário do Kouga

- Eu pensei que voce não gostasse dele - responde seco

- E não gosto mesmo, mas é que como eu ja lhe disse antes irão me julgar se não for, muitas perguntas sem respostas, só vai aumentar os irritantes jornalista, paparazi, apresentadores todos aqueles que sempre fazem perguntas indiscretas... é que ja confirmaram minha presença..

- E voce quer que eu lhe acompanhe..

- Aham..

- Como o que?

- Como assim como o que?... como meu acompanhente ué

- Posso pedir algo em troca?

- Pode, mas depende, o que?

- É surpresa, mas não é nada absurdo não..

- Então tah, eu confio em voce heim,.. posso confirmar nossa presença então?

- Pode, pode.. não vou dar a chance de nenhum marmanjo tentar de paquerar...

- Se voce insiste quem sou eu pra dizer algo... voce é demais inu..

- Voce que é, minha vida.. - a abraça mais forte depositando um beijo em sua testa...

- Inu, eu queria que todas as noites que voce estivesse aqui a gente dormisse junto, o que voce acha..

- Pensei que voce nunca pediria...

- Viu as coisas mudam,.. mas agora chega de papo amanha temos um dia cheio acredite.. Boa noite meu inu..

- Boa noite minha Kag, te amo - diz as ultimas palavras em um susurro..

- Boa noite, Inu..

"Como eu queria poder responder o que voce quer ouvir, mas acho que não consigo"

**H:** hauhauahauahuahaa, eu sei como é, minhas amigas me chamam assim, naum sei pq, hauahuahauhaa... Obrigado pelo review fofa...!, vc sempre me animaa! bjo

**karoly karlyle**: Ain Obrigadaa mesmo queridaa... que bom nova leitora (sempre quis escrever isso) hauahuahauaa, acompanhe mesmo hein...! Tambem espero que ela fique fofa e que todos adorem, tambem sou louca por esse anime... (As melhores pessoas do Mundo são Loucas kkk')... 


	8. Páscoa e Aniversário do Kouga

Bom gente ta ai mais um capitulo da História que eu estou amando escrever

Espero que estejam gostando. viuh? hauahauahuahahaaa

Esse Cap tem um gostinho de páscoa ta gente ...

Agora em diante as coisas vão começar a se resolver...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depois de tantos acontecimentos se passam 4 dias, o Inuyasha e Kagome, estavam mais unidos do que nunca eles descobriram muitas coisas em comum.

- Bom dia Linda - inu acorda kagome com um carinho em sua face..

- Hum... Bom dia inu.. - Boceja - Que horas são?..

- Acho que já é quase uma da tarde - responde enquanto ruma até o banheiro.. Kagome permanece deitada enquanto inuyasha toma seu banho, depois de alguns minutos ele sai do banheiro..

- Sabe que dia é hoje?

- Domingo inu...

- Não, é pascoa.. voce não come chocolate não?

- Sério?.. nossa eu nem lembrava..

- Então o que acha de irmos ao mercado e comprar alguns milhares de ovos..

- Bem que eu queria mesmo.. mas infelizmente o Jak me proibiu de comer chocolate..

- Nossa, e vai me dizer que a senhorita 'eu sou assim mesmo', vai obedecer?

- É ele sempre soube o que é melhor pra mim, então eu obedeço, com o passar do tempo eu esqueci essa data..

- A quanto tempo voce não come chocolate?

- Bom eu ja cheguei a ficar 1 ano sem comer - Inuyasha fica pasmo - Mas teve uma época ai que eu quase me matei de comer, acho que faz uns 4 meses, que eu não como..

- Nossa, não sei como voce consegue... mas porque o jak te proíbe?

- Acho que porque eu posso engordar, eu engordo facil demais, tambem tem as espinhas.. e ele diz que eu fico anciosa demais depois que como.. e tambem eu costumo trabalhar muito em datas festivas não tenho tempo para comemorar...

- Ah tah.. mas ele fala o que pra voce ?, tipo ele grita, pula, ou voa?kkk - Quanto termina a frase kag joga um travasseiro em inuyasha..

- Para kkk', não tira sarro do jak - responde no meio de gargalhadas - E ele canta uma musiquinha para mim quando eu falo em pascoa..

- Que musica?

- A uma esquisita, eu nem lembro.. - ela se levanta e vai tomar banho..

- QUER UMA AJUDINHA AI? - grita para ela que estava no banheiro

- ESQUECE INU.. - responde ligando o chuveiro

Para inuyasha a vida não poderia estar melhor.. depois de algum tempo sentado esperando kagome sair do banho, e a campainha toca, e toca de novo, e de novo..

" Ué nenhuma empregada vai atender não" - Ele desce as escadas e vai atender a porta, quando abre se depara com Jak, todo vestido de preto, até óculos escuros...

- Oi gatissimo - Ja vai entrando na maior intimidade - Onde esta minha diva?

- Tomando banho - responde com uma sobrancelha arqueada..

- Ta to subindo no quarto dela, beijo gatisi..

- Ela ta no quarto de hóspedes..

Jak para no lugar que que está, ele esta abismado, se vira para inuyasha..

- Como conseguiu?

- Consegui o que?

- Que ela confiace em voce - antes de inuyasha responder - NÃO ACREDITO, voce deu CHOCOLATE para ela? - ele grita tendo um ADP 'ataque de pelanca' - Voce se atreveu a dar chocolate pra minha diva?.. só pode ser.. eu pensei que voce era uma boa pessoa, mas agora estou desapontado inuyasha.. e eu que confiei em voce - ele choraminga fazendo o maior drama..

- Não, eu não dei chocolate a ela - responde se segurando para não rir - Mas qual o problema do chocolate?

- Ele é para pessoas fracas, que querem ser gorditas, espinhuditas e HORROROSASS..

- Pode ter certeza que a Kag nunca vai ficar horrorosa..

- Eu não sei se a Kag te disse mas 'as coisas mudam'.. nunca se sabe..

- Bom voce é quem sabe, pode deixar eu não vou dar chocolate a sua diva - "Minha Kagome OTÁRIO".

Kagome desce as escadas, ja arrumada ela estava vestida com uma calça jeans colada ao corpo, uma blusa de um ombro só, com os cabelos soltos e sem maquiagem..

- Bom dia jak - responde indo abrançar seu amigo

- Bom dia diva, que nesse momento não esta tão diva assim.. vamos passar uma maquiagem e colocar um sapatito amore - ele chega perto de seu ouvido e sussurra - na frente do namo, a gente tem que estar bonitonaa - Ignorando o comentario de Jak Kag muda de assunto.

- Então quem morreu jak? - estranhando seu luto pois, ele sempre estava colorido.

- Ai gatissima voce percebeu não é?.. o cerebro da população isso sim, esse povito se matando de comer chocolate, esse nem é o motivo da pascoa, esse comércio, esse povo OBESOO, se matando de comer ai isso me deixa de luto amiga.. voce me entende não é?

- Claro jak, perfeitamente, eu compreendo.. mas sei lá esse ano o inuyasha esta aqui, ele pode querer comer ovos de páscoa e sei la quem sabe eu não poderi..

- NÃO, não.. não - disse dramaticamente com a mão na testa - pelo visto eu terei que cantar o ino nacional da pascoa não é mesmo?

- Jak olha não preci..

- Voce gatissimo preste atenção e aprenda comigo - inuyasha que até agora não ousava interromper a 'discussão' das duas apenas murmurou um sim..

- Bom kagome comece a musica..

- Eu não lembro jak..

- Canta o começo da musica do coelinho da pascoa.. eu sei que voce lembra.. anda canta - responde com um olhar mortal, que assusta até inuyasha "Esse cara deve ser bipolar"..

- Tá Jak.. Coelhinho da Pascoa o que trazes pra mim?

- Gordura, Glicose, Açucar enfim.. - Cantava jak balançando as mãos.

- Coelhinho da pascoa o que mais voce tem?

- Celulite, Estrias e Cravos tambem..

Inuyasha não se segurou e começou a gargalhar, seguido por Kagome que estava se segurando a algum tempo..

- Isto riam, riam do soberano, um dia voce vai me agradecer Kagome diva eu sei..

- Ok jak, eu prometo que não vou comer - disse parando de rir

- Ótimo, mas mudando de assunto eu vim avisar que o aniversário do Kouga foi adiantado..

- Para quando ? - pergunta kagome seca

- Hoje a noite

- O QUE? - Gritam inuyasha e Kagome em coro..

- Eu sei casalsito ternura, ele deve ser problemático, mas ele afirmou que ele apenas folga em feriados, então é isso, eu sei que voce precisa se arrumar então eu mandei a cabeleileira vir aqui em sua casa..

- Aff... que horas jak - pergunta já estressada..

- Umas 8 horas, o aniversário começas as 10 mas como voce é diva vai chegar as 11..

- Ta que seja... "A Kagome fica muito aborrecida quando falam desse tal Kouga"

- Bom Kag eu tenho que dar uma saída rapida eu volto logo ok? - Kag balança a cabeça em afimação e da um selinho em inuyasha que sai em direção ao carro..

- Nossa gatissima bafão, voces estão mesmo namorando?

- Não Jak, a gente ta.. ta ficando, mas ninguem pode saber, ta entendendo? ninguem - responde se jogando no sofá, jak se senta de pernas cruzadas na poltrona ao lado..

- Mas e ai voce esta gostando dele?

- Olha jak se eu disser que não estarei mentindo, mas eu não sei o que vai acontecer depois que ele for embora daqui..

- Mas ele não precisa ir..

- Ta louco, isso seria quase como um casamento..

- E não é isso que voce sempre quis?

- Era.. bom é.. AH EU NÃO SEI... eu não sei o que eu quero..

- Ele deve te amar..

- E ama mesmo.. ele me diz sempre..

- E voce o que diz?

- Ah eu agradeço..

- AGRADECE?... um deus grego deste diz que te ama e voce agradece ? pirou?

- Não, é que eu não sei se eu o amo, eu sinto que não consigo amar sabe?, e prefiro não mentir.. Mas vamos mudar de assunto..

- Ta, voce quem sabe.. e ai preparada pra encontrar o Kouga depois de 4 meses?

- Eu acho que nunca vou estar o bastante..

- Mas agora voce tem o inuyasha, aposto que ele vai abalar aquela festa, e voce nem vai precisar ficar perto do Kouga, é só uma presença existencial, para poder calar a boca desse povitoo..

- É eu acho que vai dar tudo certo mesmo - responde querendo acreditar em sua próprias palavras..

'Elas' ( Como o Jak prefere), conversaram por mais alguns minutos, até que jak foi embora, kagome ficou estirada no sofá pensando na noite cheia que teria a sequir..

- Sabia que voce fica linda, assim pensativa? - responde carinhoso enquanto deposita um beijo em sua testa..

- Hum.. voce que é um fofo, por me achar bonita sem maquiagem..

- O homem de preto ja foi embora? kk'

- Já o Jak acabou de sair..

- Ótimo - ele corre até o carro e volta com uma cesta cheia de ovos de páscoa de todos os tipos e marcas - Pronto trouxe pra gente aproveitar, como não sei o seu preferido resolvi não arriscar... - Os olhos de Kag brilhavam em ver tanto chocolate junto..

- Mas inu o jak disse, quer dizer ele cantou mandando qu..

- Nananinanão, eu disse que ia pedir algo em troca lembra - ela afirma com a cabeça - eu tinha pensado em outra coisa mas eu mudei de idéia, a gente vai comer muito chocolate.. - Kagome pensa por alguns segundos..

- Bom se voce insiste eu como, mas o Jak nunca vai poder saber disto entendeu? - ela se levanta e abraça inuyasha - Obrigada mesmo, acho que estava precisando de alguem que cuide de mim..

- Sempre que precisar Minha Linda - Dito isto tasca um beijo rapido porem apaixonado em Kag.

- Bom o KINDER MAXI É MEUU - ela corre até o ovo e o pega

- Não esse era o ultimo maxi do mercado, então me da vai, passa aqui..

- NUNCA MUAHAHAAA - ela corre em direção aos quartos..

- VOLTA AQUI COM MEU OVO KAGOMEEE - grita aos risos..

- SÓ SE ME PEGAR VIVA

Assim os dois passam a tarde brincando, conversando, namorando, e principalemte comendo muito chocolate, eles nem percebem que o tempo passou tão rápido, o sol vai embora e eles nem percebem..

- Que horas são inu? - pergunta enquanto seca seus cabelos na toalha, pois os dois tinham acabado de sair da piscina aquecida.

- Deixa eu ver... 6:47 kag...

- Nossa o tempo passou rápido, acho melhor a gente tomar um banho porque daqui a pouco a cabeleireira chega e a gente nem banho tomou...

Os dois sobem cada um vai para o seu quarto para se prepararem, 8 horas a cabeleireira chega, acompanhada de Josh..

- Oi querido - Kag cumprimeta com um beijo no rosto - E voce é?

- Sou Jasmine, a ajudante de Josh..

- É um prazer..

- Bom querida vamos nos apressar porque eu quero fazer o penteado classico em seus cabelos, e voce sabe como é dificil enrrolar seu cabelo (QUEM ME DERA o meu fosse assim, mas não é pixaim ta gente).

- É eu sei... bom então vamos até meu closet - que por sinal era enorme, com uma grande bancada para maquiagem, poltronas, espelhos e tudo que um closet de luxo tem..

- Tah, e o Inuyasha?... Jasmine vai arruma-lo..

- Ah, ele esta no quarto dele.. Vem jasmine eu levo voce até lá, e voce Josh vai indo pra lá arrumar as 'ferramentas'.

Depois de algumas horas se arrumando, muito, os dois ja estavam prontos, Kagome vestia um vestido de seda londo de um ombro só na frente e atrás trançado, ele era justo até um pouco abaixo das nadegas e solto em baixo, seu cabelo longo e loiro estava solto com as pontas enrroladas e sua típica franjona de lado, Inuyasha estava com um tipico smoking preto armani, com os cabelos levemente bagunçados, realmente estavam um casal lindo.

- Voce esta maravilhosa Kag - disse enquanto entravam na limonise onde o motorista os aguardavam.

- Voce tambem não esta nada mau inu - deu um selinho nele e entrou no carro.

Depois disto a viagem foi silenciosa até o lugar da festa de aniversário, eles foram de mãos dadas o caminho inteiro, então não havia necessidade de palavras, eles chegaram até o local da festa um lindo salão, com uma entrada de tapete vermelho, o lugar parecia até um castelo.. Um pouco antes de descerem do carro Kagome deu uma dica para inuyasha.

- Bom inu, agora quando a gente sair voce tem que sorrir bastante, vão lhe perguntar muitas coisas, mas só responda a alguns jornalistas, apenas os que são de televisão ou resvista que voce conhece, colunas de fofoca ou coisa do tipo apenas sorria - ele concordou com a cabeça - E não comenta nada o que esta acontecendo com a genta ta?, não combina vida pessoal com...com... com com isso aqui, que o Jak meteu a gente..

- Relaxa Kag, eu sei que voce esta um pouco aflita mas eu vou estar aqui com voce, todo vai dar certo,... se voce precisar ir embora discretamente, olhe pra mim e pisque com um olho só, assim eu invento uma desculpa qualquer pra gente ir embora, assim não parece que voce quem queria ir...

- Ah inu - ela o beija - Ja disse que voce é perfeito? - pergunta com a testa colada com a dele

- E eu já disse que te amo mais que tudo?

- Agora sorria - assim os dois descem do carro e vão em direção ao tapete vermelho. - "É Kag voce sempre muda de assunto quando falo de amor... mas é melhor eu te dar um tempo, devo estar indo rapido demais...".

Desceram do carro e os jornalistas e paparazi esqueceram todos os outros convidados para irem atrás do casal que acabara de chegar..

- Kagome, Kagome, uma pergunta para o jornal da Fimpas - Kag olhou sutilmente e o jornalista ja sabia que receberia uma resposta - Muitas pessoas afirmaram ver voce e o Inuyasha de mãos dadas em muito lugares isto é verdade?

- Culpados, kk', isso meio que ja virou uma rotina nossa..

- Esta rolando alguma coisa com voces?

- Magina, eu e Inuyasha nos tornamos Otimos amigos, e eu não estragaria isto por nada...

- Inuyasha, uma pergunta para a revista Seventeen - ele respondeu com o mesmo olhar de Kag - Voce afirma que não sente nada pela Kag?..

- Olha eu a amo, mas como uma amiga ou até mesmo como irmã - "Até parece" - Nesses dias que passamos juntos nos divertimos muito... - responde sorrindo enquando Kag posa para algumas fotos logo a sua frente.

- Então as jovens podem ficar aliviadas pois o Inuyasha esta solteiro?

- É digamos que sim...

- E esta disponivel para se apaixonar?

- Bom isso já é um caso delicado para responder neste momento.. bom tenha uma boa noite.

Kag vai até ele juntos tiram, mais algumas fotos depois de alguns minutos os dois entram para a festa.

O Salão estava realmente lindo, tinha uma recepção, com lugar para os presentes, varias mesas com o nome dos convidados escritos em cada cadeira, e no andar de cima uma pista de dança, com varios bares espalhados por todos os cantos..

- A gente se saiu bem não acha - sussurra discretamente para inuyasha..

- Acho que fomos perfeitos Minha linda - responde enquanto passa as costa de sua mão na face de Kag..

Escutam alguem limpar a garganta atrás dele e quando olham veem Kouga com cara de poucos amigos..

- Vejo que temos um novo casal?

- Não Kouga, somos apenas bons amigos - responde tentando ser simpatica..

- Voce, deve ser o tal Inuyasha?

- Isso mesmo - inu responde se segurando pra não voar nele - "descarado, maldito bastardo, se voce tentar algo com a MINHA kagome" - Feliz aniversario - Dão um aperto de mão - Tudo de bom para voce..

- Obrigado, mas creio que tudo de bom seja a dama que esta lhe acompanhando - olha maliciosamente para kag, enquanto inuyasha passa uma mão protetora pelo ombro da mesma..

- Obrigada Kouga, muito gentil como sempre -"Se não fosse os convidados nos olhando, e os fotografos aqui, eu te matava Kouga" - Feliz aniversario, muita saúde para voce.. - disse já se direcionando para sair

- Mas e meu abraço? Higurashi? - ela lhe deu um abraço bem fraco e saiu o mais rápido possivel de perto do Kouga...

Eles foram em direção a mesa em que ficariam, e olhe que ironia seus dois acompanhantes eram Kikyou e Kouga, sentandos nesta ortem em um circulo, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga e Kikyou. Os dois se sentaram contra gosto, com suas mãos coladas, os dois estavam nervosos, e queriam mais que tudo ir embora daquele lugar.

"Relaxa Kagome, voce não vai chorar, aquilo é passado, esses dois não podem mais te magoar, voce está com o inuyasha, ele te ama e voce.. bom voce adora passar seu tempo com ele"

Kikyou chega junto de Kouga, de mãos dadas com ele, os dois se sentam em seus lugares e um silencio insulportavel começa, até Kouga quebrar..

- Bom espero que goste da entrada Kag, é sua comida preferida, Foie Gras e de sobremesa Torta Golden Bon Vivant..

- kk'...Não Kouga, Foie Gras é seu prato preferido lembra o meu é o simples McNífico kk', mas acho que não é sofisticado o bastante para seu aniversário...- Kouga fica sem graça ao lembrar disto e tenta mudar de assunto..

- Bom Inuyasha, eu devia ter traduzido me desculpe, Foie Gras é..

- O fígado gordo de pato ou ganço..., admiro sua coragem de saborar este prato, o tempero de Flor de sal defumada é bem forte...

Kagome abre um lindo sorriso e aperta mais a mão de inuyasha toda orgulhosa

- Inuyasha eu não sabia que tinha um paladar refinado - diz Kikyou toda insinuante para inuyasha - "Ah se voce tentar algo sua.."- (PEGA ELAAA).

- Na verdade eu não tenho muito, prefiro comidas simples e de preferencia o prato cheio, não consigo ver as pessoas passando fome em um restaurante, apenas para parecerem refinadas..

- Kagome sempre me dizia isto, não é mesmo Kagome?

- É Kouga é.. - Kikyou se sentia ignorada com os dois homens da mesa apenas dando atenção a Kagome..

- Pensei que não teria coragem para vir Kagome - diz kikyou sutilmente como quem não quer nada, enquanto saboreia seu Foie Gras.

Kagome tem algumas lembranças desagradaveis...

Flash Black

- Kouga?... Voce? - perguntava Kagome horrorisada, enquanto sentia lagrimas descerem sob seu rosto..

- Kagome, eu..

- Ora, Kagome, voce veio, pensei que voce não teria coragem para vir Kagome - Kag sente uma dor muito forte em sua barriga...

Fim do Flash Black

Os olhos de Kagome começam a se encher de lágrimas.

- Não sei porque eu não teria coragem de vir ja que fui convidada pelo meu ex, que segundo a imprensa é um bom amigo - Uma lagrima cai e todos a olham boquiabertos - Nossa acho que este tempero realmente é forte, não consigo parar de lagrimejar.. - Inuyasha tinha percebido que não era esse o motivo, mas precisava ajudar Kag..

- Eu bem avisei kk' - ele levanta a mão sutilmente para o garçom que vai até ele - Bom eu gostaria de saber se não teriam outro prato de entrada pois este é muito forte para Kagome..

- Bom meu senhor é só pedir para o chef e ele tera o prazer de servir o que a senhorita Kag quiser..

- O que vai ser Kag? - pergunta com um olhar preocupado..

- Qualquer tipo de massa, menos macarrão... dois pratos o inuyasha vai me acompanhar..

- Bom eu irei providenciar o mais rapido possivel - e assim o garçom se retira..

- Obrigada - ela beija o rosto de inuyasha..

- Eu que lhe agradeço, não estava conseguindo comer isso, não sei como eles conseguem..

Os pratos dos dois chegaram e conseguiram jantar em paz pois Kagome apenas dirigia a palavra a inuyasha e vice versa, depois de algum tempo depois de terem comido os dois se dirigiram para a pista de dança..

- Tem certeza que sabe dançar Inuyasha? - pergunta fazendo graça

- Concerteza, espero que voce consiga me acompanhar...

Inuyasha dançava muito bem por sinal, ele era másculo o tempo todo, ele dançava conforme a batida, com o corpo sempre colado ao de Kagome que dançava juntinho dele, kag não estava aguentando ficar perto de inuyasha e ter que trata lo como um amigo..

- Inu vem comigo... - ela pegou em sua mão e foram em direção ao jardim, dentro dele havia um labirinto, ela andou com passos largos arrastando inuyasha com ela, depois que chegaram em uma area considerada segura ela parou..

- Obrigada por ter me ajudado na mesa..

- Não precisa agradecer... mas o que aconteceu?

- Eu prefiro não falar disto tudo bem ?... - dito isto ela junta seus lábios ao de inuyasha, um beijo que desde que chegaram a esta festa estavam precisando, ficaram ali por horas, apenas sentindo o calor dos beijos um do outro, eles sentiam necessidade de estarem juntos..

- Que horas são inu? - pergunta entre beijos

- Pera ai ... Quase 2 horas

- Nossa a gente ta aqui a bastante tempo, acho melhor a gente voltar..

- É desta vez eu concordo, mas antes - ele limpa o borrado da boca de kagome, e passa a mão nos cabelos da mesma a fim de arruma los..

Quando os dois voltam para o salão ja estava quase na hora do parabens, e Kouga se encontrava bebado no palco prestes a iniciar um discurso..

- Bom C-caros pessoas, que estão aqui pra comemorar MEU ANIVERSARIO, eu quero agradecer antes de tudo aos meus amigos que sempre me apoiam com um refinamento de deixar inveja, aos amigos dos meus amigos, que me trouxeram presentes otimos - risos - e os penetras, que eu sei que tem,... mas principalmente a Kagome - Ela fica branca com medo do que ele pode ousar falar - Ela minha ex que deu sua graça aqui, para fazer um capricho meu mesmo depois de ser chutada por mim, e ainda assim não descer do salto, parabens a sua elegancia, e obrigada eu adorei o relógio... - ele bebe mais um pouco de vodka - E agradecer a Deus de agora eu não ter um Pivete a caminho que... - Kagome não se aguenta e sai correndo chorando.

Quando chega a porta de saída sua maquiagem ja esta borrada devido ao choro, e os fotógrafos começam a tirar fotos e fazer perguntas, kagome fica cega no meio de tantos flashes, ela fica atordoada sem saber a onde ir, mas inuyasha aparece e a puxa pelo braço para dentro novamente..

- Vem minha vida, o carro esta esperando a gente nos fundos - eles correm e entram no carro, onde kagome chora mais, inuyasha a coloca em seu colo e a consola quase chorando junto.. - Para Kagome ta tudo bem ,para de chorar, por Deus, eu não consigo ver voce assim minha vida - e abraça ela mais forte..

Ela nada responde apenas continua a chorar no ombro de inuyasha, o carro chega até a mansão e Inuyasha carrega Kagome até seu quarto, onde ele a coloca na cama..

- Fica comigo inu?

- Fico.. mas por favor Kagome me conta o que aconteceu.. pra eu poder te ajudar..

- Eu não sei, voce pode até achar que é drama meu...

- Eu sei que voce não é assim, pra voce ficar neste estado algo horrivel deve ter acontecido..

- Eu sofri demais inuyasha, foi tudo tão rápido eu não sabia o que fazer só sabia chorar, e chorar... voce é sempre tão otimista e...

- Acredite minha vida eu sei como é se segurar e deixar para chorar só quando ligar o chuveiro, assim ninguém percebe. Eu sei como é refletir sobre a vida antes de dormir e se certificar de que ninguém está ouvindo para começar a soluçar. - Ele abraça Kagome e começa a acariciar seu cabelo - Eu sei como é sofrer tão dolorosamente que as vezes você precisa fingir que vai ao banheiro, ou beber água, apenas para lavar o rosto e se recompor. Eu sei como é ter os olhos úmidos e aquele medo de que não seja forte o suficiente para segurar as lágrimas quando está em público. Eu sei como é sentir aquele nó enorme na garganta, que te sufoca, até que você cede e chora. Acredite, eu sei como é tudo isso, então pode se abrir comigo, vai te fazer bem...

Kagome estava pasma, inuyasha tinha acabado de descrever tudo que ela tinha passado nos ultimos meses...

- Tah,... eu tenho certeza que posso confiar em voce...

Deixem uma review gentissimaaa... faz tão bem um recadinho neah !

Hum.. qual será a história de Kagome?

Bom não percam o proximo capitulo hauahuahauhaaa

Bjokass

**H:** hauahauahuaaa acho que todas precisamos de um inu assim..!kkk', bom espero que o primeiro cara que apareca seja bem gato hihihi... Obrigada fofissima eu tentei fazer isso mesmo, muita melação causa inveja neah kkk' Bjokas..!

**karoly karlyle:** Ki baum que voce gostou! fico muito feliz mesmo... que isso querida não precisa agradecer acertar seu nome é o minimo que eu posso fazer por voce ter deixado uma review, que só agora que eu comecei a escrever vih como é importante para um autor... Obrigadaa acompanhe mesmo hein..! Bjokas ! 


	9. Passado de Kagome

Bom Gente ta ai Mais um Capituloo!

Espero que Gostem !

O segredo de Kagome é reveladoo!

- Tah,... eu tenho certeza que posso confiar em voce... Eu conheci o Kouga em uma festa quando eu tinha 18 anos, já fazia um pouco mais de um ano que eu fazia sussesso, e eu ainda era solteira, eu estava concentrada na minha carreira...

Flash Black

- Nossa Jak essa festa ta maraa - Kagome falava alto devido ao volume da musica - Eu estava precisando disto - e abraça jak..

- Eah divissima, eu sei tambem estava precisando, mas o que voce precisa mesmo é BEIJAR MUUIIITOO.. - Kagome cora violentamente..

- Nossa jak, falando assim até parece que eu to necessitada..

- E está, a gente estava em turne até pouco tempo atrás, pra divulgar seu primeiro album, depois ficamos trabalhando, com fotógrafos, promagras de Tv, rádios, voce não parou para nada, precisa catar alguem urgentee..

- É falando assim voce até que tem razão... - "Já passei da hora de arrumar um namorado" - neste momento jak avista um bofe e vai em sua direção.., kagome pra não ficar sozinha vai até o bar pedir algo para beber, ela senta e começa a analizar o cardápio..

- Poderia lhe ajudar na escolha? - pergunta uma voz levemente rouca, quando kagome se vira se depara com um lindo moreno de olhos verdes lhe sorrindo - Acho que um suco?, ou um refrigerante?...

- Não..kk' eu ja tenho 18 se quiser eu mostro minha identidade - ela começa a revirar a sua bolsa de mão..

- Não, HAHAHA , não precisa eu sei quem voce é, eu até li sua biografia.. Kagome Higurashi - Ele beija sua mão - "Meu Deus meu nome fica TÃO lindo quando ele fala" - Mas então qual bebida voce iria me recomendar?

- Eu sugiro uma 'Tab Fabulous', com bastante gelo e um pouco de vodka - ele pede ao garçon - Experimenta..

- Será que eu vou gostar?

- Vamos fazer um combinado então, se voce não gostar pode mar dar um tapa na cara...

- E se eu gostar? - pergunta com um lindo sorriso.

- Bom, ai.. - ele se aproxima e sussurra - Voce me dá um beijo, estamos combinados?

- Hum... ta, combinado - ela bebe, e realmente adora a mistura do energetico com a vodka deveria ficar forte mas tab fabulous é bem suave.

- E então quem ganhou?

- Voce - ela responde um pouco corada..

- Que bom, eu realmente estava contando com isto - ele segura em sua cintura e a puxa para um beijo ardente e um tanto agressivo.

Fim do Flash Black

- E foi assim que eu o conheci..., naquele momento eu senti que já o amava - ela aperta mais o abraço com inuyasha - Depois disto foi tudo rápido a gente começou a namorar 2 semanas depois da festa, nós já eramos o casal queridinho dos EUA, e eu realmente amava aquilo.. - ela fez uma pausa para recuperar o folego..

- Kag querida, se voce quiser parar... eu sinto que estou te forçando a falar e..

- Não, eu quero continuar eu preciso me abrir com alguem, nem o próprio jak sabe da história toda..., bom eu e Kouga ja estavamos juntos a 1 mes eu e ele não nos separavamos nunca, eu até perdi contato com algumas amigas por não dar atenção a elas, entre elas estava Kikyou ela fez uma propaganda de perfume comigo desde então nos tornamos grandes amigas, apesar de ser fria e as vezes má eu enchergava uma boa pessoa...

Flash Black

- Ai Kagome, eu não sei não, acho que voce deveria mudar seu estilo musical, é muito alegre..

- Kikyou, queridaa, eu canto muitas musicas tristes... to achando que voce que esta deprimida demais..

- Claro, minha melhor amiga não tem mais tempo pra mim, agora é Kouguinha pra cá e Kag Linda pra lá...

- Voce ta é com invejaa, BIXAAA - dito isto ela pula no colo de sua amiga que cai da cadeira em que estava sentada, e as duas começam a gargalhar...

- AH KAGOME KKK' só voce mesmo - elas permanecem no chão conversando por algum tempo sobre os filmes de Kikyou e as Musicas de Kagome... - Mas e ai quando voce vai me apresentar o Kouga?..

- Não sei não amiga... eu tambem acho que ja esta na hora de voces dois se conhecerem...

Uma semana depois eles marcam de fazer um jartar na Mansão de Kouga para Kikyou conhecer o namorado de Kagome, era um jantar formal, apesar de só os tres estarem presentes, Kagome estava vestida com um vestido preto um pouco acima do joelho bem soltinho, com seu cabelos curto e loiro escuro solto, já kikyou com 25 anos vestia um vestido vermelho, tomara que caia, bem colado ao corpo, e seus longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo alto.. Quando entraram na mansão todos os olhares foram voltados a Kikyou, todos os empregados babavam nela..

"Nossa é impressão minha ou esqueceram que eu existo? kkk' Kagome relaxa o importante é o Kouga".

Kouga entrou deu um rapido selinho em Kagome e foi cumprimetar Kikyou..

- Voce deve ser a Kikyou, muito prazer meu nome é Kouga - disse beijando sua mão mas não deixando de olhar em seus olhos..

- Eu fico encantada - respondeu com um sorriso nunca antes visto por Kagome - "Nossa eu sabia que os dois iam se gostar, não acredito, mais uma coisa perfeita em minha vida".

Durante o Jantar, Kagome não pronunciou uma palavra apenas observava com um sorriso no rosto os dois conversando, eles não paravam de falar e dar risadas. Depois do jantar Kouga se ofereceu para mostrar a casa para Kikyou, Kagome por não ver nada de errado resolveu esperar na sala pois teve um dia cheio e estava cansada...

Depois de quase uma hora os dois voltam rindo da mesma maneira que foram, e finalmente notam a presença de Kagome dormindo no sofá.

- Bom Kikyou, foi um noite muito agradavel ao seu lado - Beijou sua mão - espero que possamos repetir..

- Eu concordo plenamente - deu um beijo no rosto de Kouga mais demorado que o normal.. - Kikyou foi embora e Kagome dormiu na casa de Kouga.

Fim do Flash Black

- EU FUI BURRA, BURRA, burra, qualquer um teria percebido que eles se gostaram mais do que amigos, mas eu era tão estúpida que nem percebi...

- Não Fala assim Minha vida, voce era jovem, voce estava amando é normal as pessoas ficarem cegas quando amam...

- Mas eu deveria perceber, sempre fui tão impulsiva, feliz, eu acho que nunca mais serei a mesma inuyasha...

- Shiii, calma depois a gente pensa no futuro... - ele beija sua testa - agora conta o que mais esses dois fizeram com voce?

- Bom, depois daquele dia a Kikyou nunca mais foi a mesma comigo, ela não vinha mais a minha casa, eu só a via quando saíamos eu, ela o Kouga e algum ficante dela, eu achava que meu namoro com o Kouga estava bom, ele não estava mais como no começo, mas eu pensei que era normal a relação esfriar depois de algum tempo, assim se passaram 8 meses e chegou a data do meu aniversário, foi uma festa tipica, de gala, musica ao vivo, eu cantei um pouco, depois da festa o Kouga me convenceu a ir para um motel...

Flash Back

- Relaxa Kag, voce confia em mim não confia?

- Aham - responde um pouco exitante

- Então relaxe, e deixa que eu faço o mais dificil.. - ele começou arrancando rapidamente suas roupas e depois as de Kagome, ele beijou seu pescoço - Eu te amo Kagome eu te amo..

- Eu tambem te amo Kouga mais que tudo...

- Então ta pronta?, vou ser bem rapido pra doer menos..

- Ta - então ele deu sua investida Kagome gritou de dor, mas com o tempo a dor foi se misturando ao prazer, depois disto, sempre que Kouga ficava com Kagome eles acabavam fazendo amor...

Depois disto Kagome fez outra turne mas dessa vez pela Europa, onde seu Cd tinha acabado de ficar famoso, ela ficou 3 meses fora, sem ver Kouga e muito menos Kikyou, ela tinha acabado de reencontrar Sango, e descobriu que ela tinha acabado de comprar uma casa perta da sua, a amizade delas continuava a mesma, Kag estava voltando pra casa porem Sango só voltaria depois de 15 dias.. Jak e Kagome estavam no avião

- Relaxa diva, daqui a pouco a gente chega, só mais algumas horas pra voce ver seu gatissimo...

- É eu sei mais eu to com tantas saudades dele, ai Jak eu O amo tanto, por mim eu casava com ele hoje mesmo...

- Maraaa diva, mas sem pressa... não vai com cede ao pote...

Eles desceram do avião e Kagome foi direto para a casa do Kouga.

- MEU AMOR - ela pula em seus braços, e o beija locamente - eu senti tantas saudades..

- Oi Kag, eu tambem senti saudades...

- Eu te amo mais que tudo Kouga..

- Eu que te amo... - e passaram a semana inteira juntos, mas Kouga teve que viajar a negócios, Kagome então foi para sua casa onde Kikyou a esperava..

- Oi amiga - responde sorrindo porem com uma voz fria..

- Oi Kikyou - respondeu feliz, porem não sentia por ela a mesma afeição de antes Kikyou estava estranha..

- Bom eu sei que voce esta cansada, mas eu queria sua ajuda..

- Minha ajuda?, claro amiga é só pedir..

- Bom eu quero sua ajuda para gravar meu Cd, algumas dicas, me apresentar algum empresario, ou até fazer uma participação no meu Cd..

- Nossa mas que honra, concerteza eu te ajudo - assim 6 meses se passaram Kagome só via Kikyou quando era sobre o album, e passava todos os finais de semana com Kouga, para Kag estava perfeito, e ficou mais feliz ainda ao descobrir que estava grávida..

"Meu Deus um filho do Kouga, do homem que eu amo"

Na casa do Kouga

- Isso mesmo gravida, não é lindo meu amor?..

- E-é maravilhoso - ela o abraça - vai ser perfeito Kagome..

- Eu sei, agora seremos uma familia completa..

Depois de duas semanas Kouga leva kag para um restaurante muito bonito em LA...

- Kagome Higurashi, futura mãe do meu filho, quer se casar comigo?..

- Eu- eu... Claro Kouga é tudo que eu mais quero no mundo - ele coloca a aliança em seu dedo quando ela levanta para beijar Kouga, ela sente uma dor em sua barriga, e desmaia..

Fim do Flash Black

- Eu desmaiei... só acordei no medico, o medico me disse que era uma gravidez de risco, e que eu não podia sofrer fortes emoções, eu sai do hospital depois de 3 dias e fiquei em casa, o Kouga sempre passava o dia comigo e de noite voltava para sua casa, isso por umas 2 semanas, mas ele estava frio, não me abraçava, não me beijava, nem falava que me amava, simplismente ficava ao meu lado quieto, com a cabeça em outro lugar...

- Então eu pensei que ele estava com medo de eu perder meu filho, então resolvi tentar fazer as coisas voltarem ao normal, em um certo dia depois que ele foi embora eu me arrumei, e fui para a casa dele fazer uma surpresa eu estava disposta a resolver tudo entre a gente...

Flash Black

Kagome, abriu a porta com as chaves que Kouga tinha lhe dado e foi em direção ao seu quarto, conforme ia chegando mais perto ouvia mais barulhos estranhos, e algumas risadas, quando abriu a porta se deparou com Kouga e Kikyou fazendo amor na cama de Kouga, eles nem perceberam que ela entrou e por alguns segundos ela ficou vendo aquela cena horrorisada..

- Kouga?... Voce? - perguntava Kagome horrorisada, enquanto sentia lagrimas descerem sob seu rosto..

- Kagome, eu.. - ele se assusta ao ver Kagome ali, Kikyou, não muda a expressão apenas se vira para Kag e fala.

- Ora, Kagome, voce veio, pensei que voce não teria coragem para vir Kagome - Kagome sente uma dor muito forte em sua barriga... - Pensei que voce nunca iria perceber que tem um par de chifres enormes HAHAHA...

- Para Kikyou - pede Kouga serio - Kagome eu, ia te contar, mas voce ficou grávida..

- A QUANTO TEMPO? - grita com a mão na barriga..

- Kagom..

- QUANTO TEMPO? - gritava com os olhos fechados..

- 1 ano Kagome, finalmente voce teve coragem de vir aqui verificar, pensei que fosse mais esperta criança..

- JÁ MANDEI CALAR A BOCA KIKYOU, ELA TA GRAVIDA..

- Voces, me enganaram, direitinho - Kagome chorava muito - Voces dois até voce Kiky HAAAAAAAAAAAAA - ela sente uma dor aguda e cai sentada quando olha para sua roupa, percebe que esta sangrando, e logo em seguida desmaia...

Ela acorda no hospital com uma luz branca forte em seus olhos... e o medico olhando para ela com um olhar de pena..

- Olha sr Higurashi..

- O-oi - responde ela meio fraca

- Olha é um assunto delicado que eu irei tratar com voce agor..

- Ele morreu não é? - o medico nada responde - Eu perdi meu filho não foi?

- Infelizmente..

- Saia.. sei que estou bem só ficarei de repouso não é?

- Bem sr..

- Não é?

- Sim, isso mesmo, bom agora vou deixa la sozinha com seu noivo, com licença..

Kouga entra no quarto com um buque de flores, e uma cara de pau..

- O que quer aqui? - pergunta entre os dentes..

- Querida, eu..

- QUERIDA O CARAMBA... SAI DAQUI.. AGORA..

- Mas Kago..

Jak entra na sala neste momento com varias flores de alguns balões, quando ve Kagome e Kouga se assusta..

- Diva qual o problema?

- Tira ela daqui Jak, por favor - implorava enquanto chorava..

- Bom gatissimo, vazandoo, se minha diva esta assim ela tem motivo sai, voa, butherfly voa...

- Não eu não vou sair Jak... - Jak se irrita e usa sua verdadeira voz que é bem Grave..

- RALAA PEITOO - Kouga se assusta, e com isso resolve sair da sala..

Fim do Flash Black

- E assim eu aprendi a não confiar nos homens, e perdi meu filho, que apesar de ser do Idiota do Kouga, era meu filho, MEU FILHO - e começou a chorar mais nos ombros de inuyasha.. - E para piorar tive que aguentar aquele mentiroso dizer pra todo mundo que tinha terminado comigo...

Flash Black

- Vai Divaa, acorda pra vida... - diz enquanto afaga os cabelos de Kagome - Ja faz uma semana que voce não levanta dessa cama, voce devia é acabar com esse Kouga...

- Eu não consigo jak eu o amo tanto, eu to morrendo de raiva, mas ele era minha vida - diz enquanto chora..

- Pelo menos vamos ver tv, eu vou te recuperar desse lixoo...

Programa de Tv

- Boa noite, EUA, estamos hoje em mais um programa da Cindy, e hoje o nosse entrevistado será o empresário.. Kouga, que vai falar sobre o termino do namoro com a nossa linda Kagome Higurashi..

- Boa noite Kouga, então como foi o termino de voces?

- Bom Cindy eu acho que chega um momento do relacionamento que voce termina ou da o proximo passo, eu pensei bem e eu e Kagome trabalhamos muito, e nos viamos pouco, então achei melhor terminar, pera o nosso bem..

- E Kagome como reagiu?..

- Ela estranhou meu ato, e creio que teve uma leve depressão, mas acredito que ja esta se recuperando..

- Depressão, como pode afirmar isto Kouga?

- Eu fui procurar, ela em sua casa, para conversarmos e suas criadas disseram que ela não sai da cama desde que voltou do hospital e isso ja fazia uma semana..

- Hospital?.. nossa diva esta doente?

- É por isso que eu pensei em depressão realmente não sei o motivo de ela estar lá...

Kagome não aguentou mais ver, apagou a tv.

- Se esse Kouga ache que eu vou ficar sofrendo por ele, ele esta muito enganado.. Jak escolhe a boate, porque a gente vai sair...

Fim do Flash Back

- Eu até fiquei com alguns caras no começo mas depois eu não conseguia mais..

"Não acredito que aquele MALDITO BASTARDO, fez isso com a MINHA KAGOME"

- Eu perdi meu rumo depois disto, e não confio em nenhum homem, a não ser voce, eu não sei porque mas eu confio..

- Porque voce me ama?

- Amor inuyasha? .. não sei se vou um dia sentir isto, eu não queria falar isso com voce, porque sua companhia me ajuda muito, e eu gosto muito de voce, mas eu infelizmente acho que não posso dar o que voce pede... pelo menos não agora..

- Voce tem medo?... porque voce sabe que eu te amo Kagome...

- Inuyasha.. voce ama o sol?

- O que?

- Voce ama o sol inuyasha?

- Sim, acho que amo...

- E a chuva? e o vento?

- Tambem, eles são necessarios em nossas vidas..

- Voce diz que ama a chuva mas você abre seu guarda-chuva quando chove. Você diz que ama o sol, mas você procura um ponto de sombra quando o sol brilha. Você diz que ama o vento, mas você fecha as janelas quando o vento sopra - Ela se solta do abraço - É por isso que eu tenho medo. Você também diz que me ama...

Ele fica sem palavras, seria dificil fazer a Kagome acreditar que seu amor era verdadeiro, mas ele não iria desistir, pelo menos não por enquanto..

- Kagome - ele a pega e a abraça novamente - vamos pensar nisto depois ok?... vamos curtir um ao outro então, ainda temos 2 semanas para aproveitarmos..

- Tem certeza que quer continuar comigo?.. nessas condiçoes?

- Nunca tive tanta certeza em toda a minha vida..

- Voce é realmente perfeito meu inu - Dito isto ela o Beija apaixonadamente, e assim ficam por um bom tempo até adormecerem abraçados..

Bom Gente esse é o trauma da Kagome "Buaa, Buaa" eu fiquei com dó dela

espero que agora tenham entendido a revolta da bixa..

Bom faltam alguns capitulos só para acabar ! então aproveitem !

Agradecida as minhas reviews...!.. To com um pouco de pressa, mas respondo no proximo cap PROMETO...

Bjokass


	10. Briga, Termino e a Verdade

É espero que estejam gostandoo, penultimo capitulo fresquinhoo

Inuyasha e Kagome, permaneciam dormindo, abraçados na Cama de Kagome

TRIM, TRIM, TRIM

- Ah?.. oque? - resmunga Kagome se levantando para atender o telefone, enquanto inuyasha permanecia dormindo..

- Diva?.. o que voce fez? - pergunta jak preocupado

- O que?, mas eu não fiz nada jak ta doido é?

- Ontem na festa, voce chorando, o discurso do Kouga. o Inuyasha indo te salvar dos paparazi... e voce me diz que não fez nada...

- Ai jak - ela sai do quarto e fecha a porta - Eu sei que não devia mas, eu não aguentei. o Kouga falou tanta coisa eu só queria ir embora...

- É mas agora esta todo mundo Falando de voce novamente...

- Jak o que eu posso fazer, deixa eles..

- O problema é que voce esta mal falada, cada boato que voce não imagina..

- O que estão falando?

- Que voce foi no aniversario de Kouga para tentar voltar com ele, e ele a recusou então voce começou a chorar, que inuyasha foi atrás de voce para pedir uma explicação de voce não o querer.. se quiser lique a teve no 'E', devem estar falando de voce até agora...

- Não jak, eu não quero saber de nada agora - responde com voz de choro - Foi Horrivel jak, eu queria morrer...

- Calma Diva, eu vou resolver tudo, tenho que fazer um plano alguma coisa sei lá, eu vou cuidar de voce... mas por enquanto não saia de casa esta bem?..

No Quarto

- Kagome? - pergunta inuyasha sonolento, e percebe que ela não esta do seu lado - Mas onde será que ela foi - assim ele sai do quarto e vai até a sala onde escuta a voz de Kag.

- Tem certeza que pode dar um jeito ?

- Tenho diva, mas voce não respondeu...

- Ta eu não saio de casa, por nada no mundo..

- E quanto a Inuyasha?

- O que tem ele?

- Voces se resolveram.. ele esta bravo o que aconteceu..

- Não ele foi otimo comigo, eu contei tudo pra ele, ele foi atencioso e agora deve estar dormindo..

- Mas e ai voces estão juntos?

- Não, eu não quero um relacionamento, eu decidi isto ontem, o Inuyasha me ama, ele disse que é pra gente pensar nisto depois, mas eu não posso vazer isto com ele, ele merece alguem que o ame, e não alguem como eu..

- Mas kag voce o ama e sabe disto..

- Não EU NÃO O AMO - Ela grita chorando, enquanto inuyasha ouve tudo atrás dela sem ela perceber.. - Eu não consigo, não mais.. - Ela olha para trás e ve inuyasha olhando para ela com um olhar triste.. - Tchau Jak - Ela desliga na cara dele - Inuyasha, a quanto tempo voce esta ai ? - perunta com certo medo..

- A bastante tempo - Ele se aproxima - Voce tem certeza do que acabou de falar ao Jak?

- Eu... tenho inu, me desculpe - Ele se aproxima mais

- O que voce sente por mim? - Ela nada responde - Carinho? - ela acente - Amor? - ela não responde - Pena?, o que voce sente? - ele segura kag pelos ombros a obrigando a olha-lo

- Eu não sei... eu confio em voce, me sinto bem ao seu lado...

- Só isso?

- Acho que sim..

- A gente não tem futuro junto?

- Acho que não..

- Voce nunca vai me amar?

- Acho que não... me perdoa inu - e o abraça

- Tudo bem... Shii relaxe, eu não posso abrigar voce a realizar um sonho adolescente meu, não sei porque pensei que voce fosse se apaixonar por alguem como eu...

- Como assim inuyasha?.. voce é perfeito, em todos os sentidos...

- Se eu sou perfeito, porque não me ama?... Voce sente algo pelo Kouga? - Ela nada responde "Não eu não sinto NADA PELO KOUGA, eu não posso, eu não quero, eu estou com MEDO INUYASHA" - VOCE SENTE ALGO POR ELE?

- NÃO, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, NÃO... Voce disse que não ia me pressionar..

- Mas eu não consigo Kagome, eu não sou perfeito, eu te amo tanto e não quero te amar cada vez mais sem saber se a gente pode ter alguma coisa...

- Inu, eu não sei o que dizer...

- Voce não sabe o que dizer?

- Eu quero ficar com voce, mas do jeito que a gente está entende... sem compromisso, eu não consigo me prender a ninguem...

- Um relacionamento aberto? - Pergunta abismado..

- É.. pensa assim desse jeito não corro o risco de sofrer de novo..

- Voce é uma egoista Kagome - responde em um sussurro como se não acreditasse que estava falando aquilo de sua amada...

- Como é?

- Isso mesmo, voce é uma egoista, tudo que eu fiz foi tentar te agradar, foi aceitar TUDO, TUDO, que voce falava para mim que eu não merecia ouvir...

- Como pode dizer isto?, eu contei pelo que passei... pensei que entenderia..

- Eu entendo, mas quem voce deve desprezo é o KOUGA, não a mim, eu deixei de ser eu mesmo para tentar agradar voce, fazer voce me amar pelo menos um pouco da maneira como eu te amo..

- Voce fingiu?.. fingiu ser outra pessoa?

- Não era para acontecer mais foi, o Inuyasha de verdade, não leva desaforo para casa, não aceita tudo que alguem diz para ele, e nem faz o os outros mandam... E o verdadeiro inuyasha esta indo embora - ele solta Kagome e vai em direção ao quarto para pegar suas coisas..

- Voce vai embora?

- Vou é o melhor para mim, eu preciso pensar mais em mim de agora em diante, eu pensei que te ver feliz me faria feliz, mas voce nunca esta contente, nada do que tentei lhe oferecer foi o bastante para voce, voce sempre me olhava e pensava no passado... pensava em outra pessoa, e sem voce perceber claro.. isso foi me quebrando por dentro.. eu me continha, com seus momentos de carinho, mas esta na hora de eu voltar a ser eu mesmo..

- Voce não pode ir.. - responde em um fio de voz, ela se sentia como se levasse varios golpes em sua face...

- Não Kagome? - ele sentiu uma esperança crescer dentro de si - Porque.. ?

- Porque.. Porque voce tem que passar um mes aqui, todos estão falando que voce esta bravo comigo, e se for embora só vai piorar as coisas...

- É por isso? - pergunta carinhoso

- Aham..

- Não tem mais nenhum motivo? tem Certeza?

- Aham...

- Bom então, eu lhe peço desculpas, mas não posso deixar de tentar ser feliz e viver minha vida, para agradar as pessoas.. Voce devia tentar... Eu não posso mais me iludir, eu não sou mais adolescente e não posso mais ter sonhos tão infantis... - Dito isto ele sobe as escadas rapidamente deixando uma Kagome confusa para trás, ele com todas as forças de seu ser juntas suas coisas rapidamente, as coloca na mala e se prepara para ir embora. Chegando a sala ele encontra Kag do mesmo jeito parada olhando para escada.. - Bom Kagome eu preciso ir... minha vida não pode ser uma pessoa... eu te amo muito, e espero que voce ao menos goste de mim, não nos veremos mais então - ele solta suas malas segura na cintura e no pescoço de Kagome e a beija com desespero "Como eu queria que esse momento nunca acabasse Kag" - Adeus Kagome Higurashi - Dito isto ele sai, pega um taxi e vai embora..

- Inuyasha - Ela não acreditava no que estava acontecendo foi tão rapido - "Em um minuto ele estava dormindo comigo e em outro me deixando para sempre... - Ela não se contem e começa a chorar desesperadamente...

Anoiteceu e Kagome ainda chorava, ela tentava se controlar mas logo voltava a chorar novamente, ela sentia uma dor imença, ainda maior do que quando o Kouga a traiu..

Na Faculdade

Inuyasha chegou cansado e acabado, seu colega de quarto Bankotsu estava assistindo tv mas desligou ao ver a cara de seu amigo..

- E ai cara?.. o que aconteceu?

- Não aconteceu nada esse é o problema, não deu em nada..

- Ela não te tratou bem cara?

- Não é isso, a gente até ficou junto um pouco, mas ela não quer nada serio comigo..

- Mas inuyasha, voce sempre preferiu ficar com as meninas sem compromisso..

- Eu sei, eu era assim porque eu só me imaginava ao lado dela, e de mais ninguem, mas eu fui um idiota, infantil, eu deveria ouvir mais voce.. e deixar de ser ridiculo - ele se joga na cama..

- Não fala assim inuyasha, voce É O CARA, pode ter a menina que quiser, esquece essa ai, ela não sabe o que perdeu, ela perdeu o cara mais FODA, de todos os tempos...

- Valeu cara, voce esta certo, acho que isso passa depois de um tempo...

- Depois de um tempo não, vai passar hoje, a Galera da Medicina e Odontologia se juntaram esse ano para fazer uma festa só, é hoje e voce vai comigo..

- Não sei não acho melh..

- Voce vai sim, nem que eu te arraste...

- Não discute comigo Bankotsu, eu ja disse que não vou, e ponto..

- Cara pensa assim, se recupera, pega umas meninas, se diverte, da um sorriso de verdade cara.. - Inuyasha pensa por alguns instantes..

- É acho que voce tem razão, eu dei um mundo de chances para ela e ela desperdiçou.. tenho que curtir minha vida e tentar esquece-la..

- É isso mesmo, agora vai tomar banho e muda essa cara - "Kagome" - Eu vou pegar o endereço certo da festa, acredite meu amigo só vão os e as melhores.. - Dito isso ele sai do quarto.

- Tomara que seja a decisão certa eu ir para esta festa..." Tenho que parar de sonhar, por sonhar demais, esperar demais, sempre acabamos nos decepcionando e nos machucando cada vez mais" - É isso ai o velho inuyasha volta a ativa...

Na mansão

Sango e Kagome estavam na cozinha comendo os ovos de pascoa que inuyasha havia comprado..

- Pensei que voce não comia chocolate - falava sango de boca cheia

- Eu tambem, mas o meu inu comprou pra mim e eu comi ué..

- Seu inu kagome?

- Ai amiga - e volta a chorar...

- Eu sei que deve ser dificil, mas acho que voce deve se referir ao inuyasha de uma maneira diferente.. Principalmente agora amiga..

- É eu sei, mas é tão estranho não ter mais ele aqui..

- Isso é porque voce o ama..

- Acho que voce esta romantica demais...

- E acho que voce vai sofrer de bobeira apenas por não querer assumir algo que é obvio...

- Acho que a gente combinou de não conversar sobre isso lembra?

- Tudo bem não esta mais aqui quem falou..

- Mas e ai - disse limpando as lágrimas - Cade o miroku?

- AH, ele esta se arrumando para ir em uma festa com os amigos de faculdade dele..

- Faculdade?

- Kagome.. como o miroku poderia ser medico sem uma faculdade?

- Ah é né ? - pergunta rindo de si própria..

- kkk' é uma festona que vai ter em uma super casa de praia, a galera da medicina e da Odontologia, se uniram esse ano para fazer uma festa maior, então miroku foi convidado..

- E voce deixou ele ir sozinho?

- Deixei ué, minha melhor amiga esta precisando de mim - Kagome arqueia uma sobrancelha - Ta eu não quero ir em uma festa to cansada de tirar fotos com varias pessoas - Kagome começa a rir - Mas tambem queria te fazer compania ué - Ri junto com Kag..

- Tudo bem Sango eu acredito em voce, mas não completamente...

Na Festa

- E AI INUYASHA O QUE ACHOU? - pergunta gritando devido ao som...

- É UM LUGAR BONITO BANKOTSU - responde desanimado

- NÃO É ISSO QUE EU TO FALANDO, TO FALANDO DAS MULHERES..

- ELAS PARECEM SER LEGAIS TAMBEM

- AFF INUYASHA, QUAL VOCE VAI CATAR...

- NÃO SEI NEM SE VOU CATAR ALGUEM.. - bankotsu nem escuta o que inuyasha fala pois estava olhando para uma moça ruiva que dançava mais a frente...

- TO INDO PRA PRIMEIRA, ESCOLHE A SUA TAMBEM FUI..

"Mas esse Bankotsu não tem jeito mesmo, espera voce se apaixonar para ver como vai ficar otário.. como eu"...

- MALANDER? - Inuyasha olha para trás e ve Miroku sorrindo..

- E AI MIROKU? TUDO BOM

- MELHOR QUE VOCE AMIGO, EU DEVO ESTAR... - ele repara em como inuyasha parecia deprimido - VAMOS LÁ FORA MALANDER.. - e assim os dois saem, e vão se sentar na areia da praia..

- E ai malander, como voce esta?

- Bom estou otimo - tenta parecer feliz ao miroku..

- Mesmo depois de abandonar a mulher que ama?

- Quem disse que eu amo a ka..

- Da pra ver nos seus olhos que voce a ama, e que esta acabado ao mesmo tempo..

- E voce, o que deu na cabeça de deixa uma modelo em casa?

- Ela não quis vir, preferiu ficar com a Kagome..

- Porque ela esta bem, esta doente? - pergunta preocupado

- Sei lá, Sango disse que Kagome precisava dela, mas mesmo antes disso ela me disse que não viria..

- Kagome uma vez comentou que Sango adora festas..

- Acho que estamos tendo uma crise em nosso casamento..

- Quem dera eu ter uma crise de casamento..

- Voce fala isso agora, mas o medo que eu sinto de perder a mulher que eu amo é enorme..

- Pelo menos voce ainda a tem...

Na Mansão...

Kagome e Sango estavam fazendo fundi, tinham se cansado de comer ovos de pascoa então resolveram derreter e comer com morangos..

- Eu vou virar uma bola desse jeito..

- Pelo amor de Deus Kag, não comenta com o meu empresario que eu comi tudo isso de chocolate..

- Pode deixar, mas é idem pra mim tah?

- Fechado o que acontece na sua casa acaba aqui... Mas porque voce disse que não acreditava em mim completamente?

- Porque eu sei que voce e Miroku estão em crise..

- Não consigo esconder nada de voce não é amiga?

- Não mesmo... Mas me conta o que Houve?

- É que Miroku não é o mesmo... ele não é mais romantico como era antes...

Na praia

- E eu não sei o que ela quer de mim...

- Mas ela não fala nada?

- Não ela me olha sempre com um olhar de esperança como se esperace alguma coisa, e eu não sei o que ela quer, então ela fecha a cara e se afasta...

- Olha cara eu acho que voce devia conversar com ela...

Na Mansão

- Conversar com ele, é isso que voce tem que fazer, ele não é adivinho.. e se voce quer romantismo, porque não tenta voce ser romantica quem sabe ele não entra na onda?

- Voce acha mesmo?

- Tenho certeza, amiga...^.^

- É acho que voce tem razão, obrigada amiga acho que voce resolveu um problemão..

- Hum.. se eu pelo menos conseguisse resolver os meus, cuidar da vida das pessoas é facil Sango...

Na praia

- ...Cuidar da vida das pessoas é facil, miroku, não precisa agradecer... agora resolver e cuidar bem da minha é que é dificil...

- É Malander, voce e a Kagome são um caso complicado..

- Quer saber eu vou pra casa, vir aqui só me fez pensar nela, e aconcelho voce a ir atrás de sua esposa, ela não vai esperar a vida inteira por voce...

- Tem razão quem precisa de festa quando se tem um mulherão em casa... E ai quer carona?

- Não eu vim com o meu carro, até mais Miroku, cuide da Kag por mim... - entrou no carro e foi para sua casa que a muito não visitava..

Na mansão

- Ai amiga eu não aguento mais nada..

- Concordo sango, to cheia, deixa tudo ai que amanha a Kaede limpa...

Elas ficaram mais alguns minutos conversando até que Sango foi embora, assim que ela saiu kagome sentiu um vazio novamente, não conseguia parar de pensar no Inuyasha - "Onde será que ele esta?, será que esta com alguem?, Como ele deve estar?".

Na casa de Inuyasha

-Nossa a quanto tempo eu não venho aqui? - ele morava em uma casa consideravelmente grande em um condomino fechado, a casa era longe da faculdade por isso ficava no campus mesmo... - Preciso mandar alguem limpar isso aqui - ele entrou em seu quarto onde havia varios posters de Kagome - Nem aqui voce sai da minha cabeça Kag? - Ele resolve ir embora pois não tinha coragem de jogar tudo fora e nem de ficar olhando..

Na Mansão

Depois que Sango saiu ela sentiu novamente aquele sentimento de solidão, nem quando Kouga a Traíra e causara a morte de seu filho, ela sentia tanta dor e solidão...

Dois dias se passaram e nada de Inuyasha - "É Kagome ele não vai voltar para voce, ele ja disse isso.. mas porque será que eu ainda tenho esperanças de acabar ficando com ele?, eu que não quis nada" - Kagome não saia de casa, não se arrumava, não tinha vontade de viver..

- DIVA?, CHEGUEII - grita Jak ao entrar na mansão, e se depara com uma kagome deitada no sofá soluçando de tanto chorar - HAAA, DIVA - ele corre até ela e a abraça - O que aconteceu minha amiga?..

- Nada jak eu to bem - diz tentando segurar as lagrimas um pouco.. - Eu estou otima eu só vi um filme que... - ela não aguenta e começa a chorar de novo...

- Diva minha - ele faz carinho em seu cabelo - É pelo inu amiga?

- Ele foi embora, ele me abandonou... ele disse que me amava mas me abandonou... por isso eu não confio nos homens, eles fazem voce acreditar que a amam para depois te deixaram SOZINHA...

- Olha Kagome como sua amiga, eu tenho que dizer que não concordo...

- O que? - ela estava pasma

- Voce não quis ficar com ele, o inu tentou de tudo e mesmo assim voce pensava no que o Kouga te fez... eu sei que foi barra, mas o inuzão é diferente..

- Voce esta do lado de quem?

- Eu estou do lado que acredito estar certo - ele se levanta - Eu prometi cuidar de voce, mas se voce não querer se cuidar ou ser feliz eu não posso fazer nada...

- Jak o que voce esta dizen..

- Voce tem que parar de ser a criança orfã e vitima de traição, foi com esse pensamento que voce se tornou um ícone?

- Mas jak, isso foi antes...

- Antes do que?.. de roubarem sua voz?, de tirarem seu talento?, de congelarem seu coração para ele nunca mais se aquecer?.. porque eu não me lembro de nenhuma dessas coisas terem acontecido...

- Eu pensei que voce me apoiava..

- O pior é que é verdade eu assisti voce sofrer, se maltratar, se estragar por dentro e fiquei quieto.. eu sei que não sou a pessoa menos dramatica do mundo, mas voce é diferente, voce é a Kagome Higurashi... a menina que conheci que me disse que iria conseguir viver da musica, mas que tinha um sonho acima do de virar famosa.. voce lembra qual era?

- Não.. - respondeu limpando as lágrimas..

- Voce me dizia 'é ser feliz, vamos sorrir mais jak, relaxa tudo vai dar certo é só voce correr atrás', lembra disso? - ela acentiu - ...Bom eu só vim aqui pra te dizer que amanha a tarde voce tem uma entrevista no programa da Cindy, para resolver as coisinhas da festa... bom divissima fica ai pensando... Jak gato esta saindo xauzinho - e assim vai embora...

- Não acredito que ele disse que eu me faço de vitima, mas será que.. não Kagome ele esta fazendo voce ficar confusa isso sim... - e pensando no que jak disse ela nem viu o tempo passar... -"Nunca imaginei que pudesse me sentir assim, Como se eu nunca tivesse visto o céu antes" - Pera ai uma musica... AYAME... - Ela chama pela empregada

- Sim Sr Kagome..

- Tira um pouco o pó do meu piano, que eu vou tocar ta?

- Sim senhora..

- Ayame?

- Sim..

- É Kagome por favor..kk' - Ayame faz o que Kagome lhe pede e sobe para sua sala de musica..

- A quanto tempo eu não venho aqui - ela passa os dedos pelas notas do piano - Agora de volta a musica, ela toca piano enquanto a letra da musica simplismente surge, depois de alguns minutos ela ja tem a musica pronta - Nossa, acho que foi a musica mais facil que eu ja fiz - ela le a letra então - Acho que sem perceber eu escrevi uma musica para o meu inu.. - então ela sente aquela dor novamente e volta a chorar... - Acho que agora quem deve não me querer é ele..

TRIN TRIN TRIN

- Alo? - responde uma voz chorosa

- Amiga? - Pergunta Sango..

- Oi, tudo bom..

- Ain amiga muito melhor, eu e o Mi, estamos bem novamente, acho que tomar a iniciativa realmente me fez bem..

- Fico feliz por voce amiga..

- Pela sua voz, não se resolveu com o inu ainda não é?

- Acho que não vou resolver..

- O que voce acha de sairmos?

- Sei lá eu..

- Sem mais nem menos, se não eu te arrasto pelo cabelo..

- kk' tinha que ser a loucona mesmo.. mas e ai aonde vamos?

- É uma boate, que vai inaugurar..

- Tah que horas voce me pega ou eu pego voce?

- Eu e o Mi pegamos voce..

- O mi vai.. Aff não vou segurar vela não..

- Tudo bem, ele chamou um amigo dele..

- Quem? eu conheço..

- Amiga a ligação ta cortando.. AS 11 EU TE PEGO TCHAUU

- Aff para que gritar assim - coloca o telefone no gancho e volta a tocar sua nova musica..

Kagome nem ve o tempo passar, então chega a hora de se arrumar, ela escolhe uma roupa bem tipica, calças de couro, salto fino e alguma blusinha de um ombro só de seda (ELA AMA SEDA E CORO HIHIHII)..

- Vai Kagome - Buzina Sango

- PERA - ela vai correndo e entra no carro - E ai to apresentavel?

- Esta mais que isso.. realmente eu prefiro seu cabelo assim liso..

- Ain eu não, mas quem disse que eu tive animo de me arrumar.. acho que eu estou doente..

- Sei... essa doença a gente resolve hoje dançando e beijando muito..

- Cade o Mi?

- Ele foi encontrar o amigo dele, porque ele não sabe o caminho..

- Sabe o que é amiga?

- Hum..

- Acho que vou com meu carro mesmo..

- Porque? eu ja estou com o meu aqui..

- É que o seu vidro não é fumê...

- Entendi, voce não quer que te vejam?.. mais esta de noite..

- Mas mesmo assim, eu não posso ficar sendo vista por ai sabe como é, podem seguir a gente até la e..

- Entendi.. então vai lá e me segue hein

- Ok - "Ufa" - Kagome entra em seu carro e segue Sango - "Ainda bem que ela acreditou, pelo menos posso ir embora mais cedo" - Elas chegam, e entram pelos fundos da boate para não serem vistas, pois as duas eram famosas..

- ATÉ QUE É LEGAL AQUI - diz Kagome ao passar pela pista de dança

- É, MAS E AI QUER DANÇAR OU IR PARA O SEGUNDO ANDAR BEBER?

- BEBER KKK' NECESSITOO - as duas dão as mãos e fogem do barulho - E ai cade o Mi?

- Ah, eu acabei de ligar e falar com ele, ele esta com o amigo sentado em uma mesa - diz enquanto subiam as escadas, ao irem se aproximando da mesa, Kagome foi reconhecendo aquele cabelo despentiado, não estava acreditando no que via..

- Sango - Kagome para no meio do caminho

- Kagome eu posso explicar.. - responde sem graça - É que voce me ajudou com o Mi e eu só queria retribuir..

- Claro, é assim que voce me retribui, me traindo..

- Eu não te trai.. eu só não disse quem era o amigo do Mi..

- Poque voce sabia que eu não viria - ela olha novamente para Inuyasha que estava sentando de costas para elas, enquanto Miroku olhava desconfiado para as duas - Ele que me deixou Sango.. eu não vou correr atrás dele..

- Kagome não vamos discutir sobre isso.. voce vai perder o homem que ama por orgulho?

- Não vamos discutir mesmo, to indo embora - Quando ela se vira para sair Miroku a chama, fazendo Inuyasha olhar para ela - Oi Mi - ela se vira e vai arrastando Sango junto com ela até a mesa - Oi inu..

- Oi - "É ela realmente não esta sentindo minha falta, ela parece otima"

- Então senta ai Ka - disse Sango empurrando Kagome para sentar ao lado de Inuyasha..

- Vai beber o que Kag?

- Bem qualquer coisa que não seja Tab Fabulous - responde sem graça - "Ele me parece muito cansado, será que.."

- Principalmente com um pouco de vodka não é? - pergunta inuyasha triste, neste instante Kagome se lembra que contou sobre essa babida a Inuyasha..

- Droga - Sussurra..

- Relaxe - diz olhando docemente para ela - Essa não seria a primeira coisa que te faz lembrar do seu amor.. - Kagome fica vermelha pela primeira vez ela estava com raiva de Inuyasha, quando ia abrir a boca para responder..

- Então como anda sua vida? - pergunta inuyasha..sorrindo de lado fazendo kagome esquecer a raiva

- Andando.. e a sua?.. - os dois estavam ignorando completamente Sango e Miroku pois estavam realmente revoltados por terem sido enganados..

- É acho que esta mais pé no chão.. - Kagome percebe o porque das palavras

- Olha inu.. eu

- Bem gente estamos indo - fala Miroku arrastando Sango, então Kagome fica em silencio

- Voce ia me dizer alguma coisa?

- Aham.. eu.. bem é estranho não ter voce em casa, já tinha me acostumado e...

- Bem voce supera..

- Inu.. o que foi? voce esta tão estranho..

- Voce realmente não sabe o motivo? - disse a olhando tristemente

- Eu... eu - ela o abraça - Não gosto de te ver assim..

- Tudo bem Kagome, ja disse que não posso te abrigar a nada.. - disse se soltando do abraço

- Inu?

- Ele esta te incomodando? - Inuyasha ve um moreno forte, comendo Kagome com os olhos

- Olha aqui seu..

- Esta tudo bem, Inuyasha não me incomoda - responde tentando ser simpatica - Posso lhe ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Pode sim, eu gostaria muito de uma coisa..

- O que?.. - pergunta Kagome para que o Homem continuasse..

- Voce.. - Inuyasha sente uma pontada e fica com o corpo tenso quando levanta..

- Inu?

- Bom.. voces me dão licença - fala tentando disfarçar - Mas eu já estou indo.. - Kagome percebe que Inuyasha estava nervoso e se aproxima dele - Não precisa dizer nada kag - ele acaricia seu rosto - Eu sei quando estou sobrando...pode ficar com esse ai.. - e assim sai correndo em direção ao seu carro..

- Merda..

- E então?..

- Olha moço voce vai me desculpar, mas eu passo - diz ela ao sair da Boate - Droga - ve o carro de Inuyasha fazer a curva - Voce nunca vai sobrar para mim - "BURRA, BURRA. BURRA, ELE ESTAVA AQUI COM VOCE, E O QUE VOCE FEZ NADA...droga ele me deixou de novo" - Depois disto Kagome vai ao seu carro e vai para casa..Chegando ela deita no sofá..

Ja tinha amanhecido Kagome estava deitada pensando em Inuyasha, ela sentia uma dor imensa, sentia como se tivesse perdido seu bem mais valioso...

"Ai Inuyasha porque voce estragou tudo?... Eu sinto que não quero mais viver porque... - ela para um pouco e percebe o que estava fazendo - Espera ai Kagome VOCE ESTRAGOU TUDO, voce não quer mais viver, e seus fãs e Inuyasha, voce não pode deixar eles para vadiazinhas como Kikyou... MAS ELE ME ABANDONOU.. não sua anta ele disse que te amava e voce AGRADECEU?" -Kagome estava travando uma batalha com sua mente até que, ela levanta do sofá - "ACORDA SUA ANTA EGOISTA, quem voce odeia é o Kouga, e o inuyasha voce...voce...ah assume voce AMA O INUYASHA" - DROGA EU PERDI O HOMEM QUE EU AMO... - ela corre até o telefone - "EU VOU RECUPERAR O MEU INUYASHA, eu tenho que recuperar" - Olá bom dia, eu sou Kagome Higurashi.. essa é a Faculdade de...

Bem gente espero que tenham gostado !

Esse é o Penultimo Capitulo..!

Respostas das reviews cap 8 e 9

**Rika Cardoso**: Hihihiii é fofa pascoa tem que tem lembrnacinha..! brigadão

**karoly karlyle****:**KKK' eu tbm raxei com esse Jak, não pensei que iam gostar tanto dele assim.. É ele é um lindo mesmo neah, mas todo mundo tem um limite até o inu!.. Obrigada pelas reviews elas me iluminam acredite !


	11. Final

Bem espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu dessa fic...! Esse infelizmente é o ultimo capitulo...!

Na faculdade

- Bom dia Alunos, Hoje teremos uma aula prática... Temos uma convidada especial, voces rapidamente irão montar um perfil a ela...Bom acredito que conforme a aula for se passando voces irão entender melhor...

- Inuyasha?..quem será a convidada especial?

- Sei lá Bankotsu..Mas to com sono e estou desanimado.. - A maioria da sala tinha ido a festa então estavam todos cansados...

- Bom turma acordem, eu não sei como o diretor conseguiu, mas é uma otima aula pratica... bom a convidada de hoje será..

- Eu - Kagome fala enquanto abre a porta e sorri para todos, por mais que ela estaja de maquiagem todos notam um rosto meio abatido -"O que será que aconteceu com a Kag?" - Bom dia gente é uma honra estar aqui com voces - A sala imediatamente acorda, alguns começam a tossir e algumas meninas correm para abraça-la.

- Eu te amo - tira uma foto

- Eu te amo MAIS - Outra foto

- Eu que amo voces, suas fofas... - e abraça as duas

- Me passa seu telefone amiga?.. Porque eu sempre preciso de conselhos e acho que não tem ninguem melhor do que voce para me dar...

- kkk'... eu não costumo fazer isso, voce tem que prometer que não vai passar para mais ninguem... mas anota ai 998..

- Bom turma sentem se, agora vamos a primeira parte da aula pratica, para fazer publicidade para alguem famoso é necessário saber muitas coisas sobre a vida do artista, então comecem... - Todos começam a falar ao mesmo tempo... - Gente um de cada vez a Kagome é uma pessoa... bom começando por voce - aponta para uma menina...

- Qual sua cor favorita?

- Preto

- Seu cantor favorito?

- Stevens tyler

- Sua musica preferida?

- A minha musica nova, eu escrevi ontem, e para falar a verdade não tem nome ainda kkk', mas foi a musica que mais descreve o que eu sinto, vou canta-la hoje no programa da Cyndi então assistam... Bom gente, eu não sou professora nem nada mas eu conheço bem publicidade, então acho que as perguntas tem que ser mais pessoais, pois as vezes as informações vão para lugares que precisam saber da minha vida... Pensando bem publicidade deve ser bom de se fazer - Todos dão uma risada...

- Posso começar? - pergunta inuyasha, Kagome responde sim - Posso fazer mais de uma pergunta?

- Pode começar...

- Esta bem qual foi o melhor show da sua vida?

- O meu Segundo show... - ela não parava de olhar nos olhos de inuyasha..

- Melhor amiga e amigo?

- Sango e Jakotsu, não tenho melhor amigo - a classe da risada

- Melhor Qualidade?

- Hum.. bom acho que de uns tempos para cá a unica qualidade alem de cantar que eu tinha era saber fazer otimas panquecas... mas daqui para frente prometo que minha qualidade será a sinceridade...

- Loucuras que ja fez?

- Hum..eu admito que sou uma pessoa que segue as proprias regras, mas minhas regras não são tão diferentes das coisas certas a se fazer,... por exemplo Sempre que eu dirijo é uma loucura - todos até inuyasha dão risada - Ham.. uma vez eu beijei um cara que foi comigo em uma festa, mas a questão era que ninguem podia saber que a gente estava junto então eu arrastei ele até um labirinto... eu tambem eu sou proibida de comer chocolate, então na pascoa eu esperei meu empresario sair e comi praticamente uma cesta de chocolate inteira kkk'.. e claro hoje, agora era pra eu estar me maqueando e fazendo meu cabelo para o programa da Cyndi, mas eu preferi vir aqui... - Inuyasha não falava nada - Inuyasha? ja acabou?.. esperava mais... do verdadeiro inuyasha ^.^

- Não... eu tenho muitas perguntas para te fazer Kagome..

- Pode me chamar de 'Minha Kagome' por favor?.. Mas 'Minha Vida' tambem serve!

- Ham.. porque?

- Porque o que? - pergunta enquanto seu sorriso aumenta

- Porque quer que eu te chame assim?

- Porque eu gosto de ouvir voce falar... a não ser que o verdadeiro inuyasha não fale assim

Inuyasha percebe o jogo de Kagome e abre um lindo sorriso...

- Não nisto ele não muda... então minha Kagome, Pessoa que voce mais odeia?

- Bom odio é um sentimento muito feio, então vamos dizer pessoa que menos gosto.. Estou entre duas... Kikyou e Kouga ^.^

- Seu Pior Defeito?

- Descobri recentemente ser o egoísmo e o medo...

- Seu maior medo, kag?

- É acabar vivendo uma vida que não é minha. É acabar falando demais por não ter nada a dizer. Meu maior medo é perder a confiança de quem eu amo. Meu maior medo está em minhas atitudes, nas coisas que eu falo e depois acabo me arrependendo. Meu medo é ter que sorrir quando estou me acabando por dentro. Queria dizer: ' Não! Eu não tenho nenhum medo.' Mas não é tão fácil assim, como num simples passe de mágica. O meu medo só vai evaporar, quando eu ter a certeza de quem eu sou, e neste momento pelo menos eu sei quem eu quero ser então acho que já é um começo.

- Voce ama alguem? - inuyasha parou de escutar no momento que ela disse ' de quem eu amo', ele não estava acreditando no que ouvia..

- Sim..

- Quem?

- Ah.. eu acho que voce conhece é o Inuyasha ou melhor dizendo... Voce

Neste momento a classe inteira começa a resmungar ao mesmo tempo em quanto alguns formam um 'O' perfeito com a boca, inuyasha fica estático e Kagome permanece sorrindo olhando para inuyasha - " Ela me ama, MINHA KAGOME me Ama mesmo" - Quando inuyasha vai levantar..

- KAGOMESITAAA... - Jak entra furioso na sala dando passos largos até Kagome - Diva porque voce esta aqui? - ele olha para o lado e se depara com uma classe e Inuyasha - A tah agora entendi sua SAFADITAAA, bom depois voces se resolvem - Jak sai arastando Kagome em direção ao carro...

Inuyasha permanece parado olhando para a porta, enquanto a classe inteira olha para ele...

- Sr inuyasha?

- Hum?

- O sr esta dispensado da minha aula..

- Mas porq..

- Vai logo atrás da mulher que ama Sr Inuyasha.. - Assim inuyasha levanta e sai correndo atrás de Kagome deixando todo seu material na sala... Ele corre até o estacionamento e não ve Kagome nem Jakotsu.. - " Onde voce esta Kagome?"

- O programa da Cyndi - ele começa a correr em direção ao seu Quarto para pegar a chave do carro e ir até Kagome..

No Carro

- HAHAHAHAAA, Obrigada Jak, voce foi perfeito, ja pensou em fazer teatro?

- HAUHAUAHAA, voce quis uma saida Triunfal para Inuyasha te seguir e eu lhe dei uma, e não querida eu ganho muito mais como seu empresario, e me divirto mais tambem..

- Me estorquindo Sr Jakotsu?

- Talvez Diva Talvez... Então voce comeu uma cesta de chocolate escondida?

- Talvez Jak Talvez...

- Nossa mas a tempos eu não vejo minha Diva feliz deste jeito...

- É o Amor jak o amor.. - fala enquanto se joga deitada no banco da Limosine...

- Finalmente assumiu...

- Acredite hoje naquela entrevista eu vou assumir tudo, eu não tenho porque ter vergonha nem medo, porque eu sei que o Meu INUYASHA, vai me defender de tudo...

Os dois chegam ao programa faltando alguns minutos para começar, eles correm até o camarim...

- Kagome, voce precisa correr o programa ja vai começar e voce nem esta maquiada para a tv...

- Relaxa Josh, eu vou entrar assim mesmo - Kagome vai em direção a entrada do programa esperando sua deixa...

- Boa Noite EUA, estamos aqui mais uma vez com o programa da Cyndi, hoje temos uma convidada especial, que veio para esclarecer as duvidas de muitos, com voces Kagome Higurashi - a musica começa a tocar e ela entra pulando..

We can't, we can't back down  
We can't, we can't back down  
Not right now, we can't back down  
Not right now, we can't back down  
We can't back down

Oh, yeah  
Don't close your eyes  
We're all in this together  
Wherever, we draw the line  
We're not gonna straddle across it  
Or lose it

We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
This is serious  
Don't walk away  
We can't pretend  
It's not happening  
In our own backyard  
Our own home plate...

- Boa Noite, Galera.. Obrigado mais uma vez... - ela corre e se senta no sofá proximo de Cindy... - Oi Cyndi - fala com um sorriso de orelha a orelha..

- Oi linda.. Mas como esta sorridente hoje algo aconteceu?...

- Sim, mas agora ainda não é a hora de falar disto daqui a pouco eu falo.. proxima pergunta..

- Bom - responde sem graça - Voce tem algo importante para nos contar Kagome?

- Bem eu tenho sim, mas primeiramente eu preciso anunciar que Cansei de fazer 'isso' ou deixar de fazer 'aquilo', porque é certo ou errado. Cansei de tratar com educação quem merece ignorância. Cansei de dar atenção a quem merece meu desprezo. Cansei de dizer sim, quando queria dizer não, de mesmo estando mal, distribuir sorrisos e fingir que está tudo bem. Cansei de hipocrisia, de ter que falar o que agrada e não o que penso.

- Nossa Kagome... - ela pela primeira vez não tinha o que falar

- Tudo bem eu sei que é estranho, e eu peço desculpas a todos, pois eu não estava sendo eu mesma, e peço que me aceitem, pois cantar é minha vida assim como meus fãs...

- Então Kagome toda essa mudança é pelo fato de Kouga ter te rejeitado na festa?

- HAUAHUAHAUAA, não, o Kouga não me rejeitou eu nem se quer conversei com ele direito, a questão era que eu não queria ir a esta festa, eu fui devido aos boatos sobre mim, para agradar as pessoas digamos assim... bom eu chorei pois Kouga durante seu discurso disse algumas coisas que me machucaram, e eu ao invez de ir até ele e arrebentar a cara dele resolvi ir embora, mas me esqueci que os paparazi estavam na porta de plantão...

- E voce pode dizer o que Kouga disse no discurso?

- Não eu não acho que seja uma coisa para se comentar...

- Bom... ham... mas e sobre o termino com Kouga?

- Bom a historia é mais ou menos essa...

Inuyasha acabava de chegar ao estudio do programa e entra correndo

- KAGOME?... KAGOME?

- Sr Inuyasha o que faz aqui?

- Bem eu...

- A senhorita Higurashi pediu para o senhor esperar na entrada do palco, pois ela iria.. - ele não escuta até o final vai correndo até a entrada do palco...

- Então eu encontrei os Dois juntos... e então deu um grande rolo e eu mandei ele pastar digamos assim.. - Kagome finalmente deu um ponto final no assunto do termino, mas não comentou a gravidez nem os detalhes rudes..

- A história que Kouga contou era mentira?

- Sim, eu não me manifestei pois tinha vergonha, meus fãs me chamavam as vezes de super heroina, então tive medo de parecer fraca, agora eu percebi que eles me veem como um ícone, as meninas me pedem dicas porque passam por situações como essa então eu não precisava esconder, e eu não percebia... então com isso eu acabei me tornando algo que eu não sou e não quero ser...

Inuyasha chega e Kagome o ve, ela lhe lança um imenço sorriso..

- Olha Cyndi eu sei que agora não era a hora de eu cantar, mas eu gostaria de mostrar a minha nova musica tudu bem?... - Cyndi acente, Kagome olha para a banda do palco que ja tem o ritmo da musica e eles começam a tocar..

'Nunca imaginei que pudesse me sentir assim

Como se eu nunca tivesse visto o céu antes

Quero desaparecer num beijo seu

A cada dia eu te amo mais e mais

Ouça meu coração, pode ouvi-lo cantar?

Me dizendo para dar tudo a você

As estações podem mudar de inverno a primavera

Mas eu amo você até o fim dos tempos

Haja o que houver

Haja o que houver

Eu amarei você até o dia da minha morte

De repente o mundo parece um lugar tão perfeito

De repente se move com uma graça tão perfeita

De repente minha vida não parece um desperdício

Tudo gira em torno de você

E não há montanha tão alta

Nem rio tão extenso

Cante esta canção e eu estarei ao seu lado

Nuvens de tempestades podem se formar

E estrelas podem colidir

Mas eu amo você até o fim dos tempos

Haja o que houver

Haja o que houver

Eu amarei você até o dia da minha morte

Oh, haja o que houver, haja o que eu houver

Eu amarei você, eu amarei você'

Ao final da musica Kagome esta com os olhos marejados..

- Essa musica eu escrevi para o MEU inuyasha, o melhor e mais magnifico homem do mundo, um que eu sei que posso confiar, que vai me apoiar, mas me dar bronca quando eu estiver errada e.. - Inuyasha não se contem acaba indo correndo até kagome e a abraça o mais forte que pode..

- Eu sou tudo isso mesmo minha vida? - pergunta a apertando mais ainda ...

- Voce é muito mais - ela coloca a cabeça na curva do pescoço de inuyasha - Me desculpa ter feito voce esperar tanto pra me declarar..

- Não importa, acho que mesmo não admitindo eu iria te esperar a vida inteira... - Ele a beija, um beijo desesperado, romantico, feliz, sensivel e bruto ao mesmo tempo, era simplismente o melhor beijo que eles ja deram, pois agora os dois sabiam que se amavam e que seriam felizes... Inuyasha se separa de Kagome para tomar ar enquanto o publico grita delirante desde o momento que ele chegou...

- Kagome Higurashi - ele fala alto para todos ouvirem - Voce quer namorar comigo?

- Não - ela responde sorrindo, todos ficam de boca aberta ate Cindy

- Não? mas Kagome voce disse que..

- Eu não quero namorar com voce inuyasha - ela coloca a mão no bolso e tira uma caixinha - Eu quero me casar com voce... ela entrega a caixinha fechada para inuyasha que fica a observar o pequeno objeto ...

- Esse pedido devia ser eu quem faz - fala rindo

- Eu sei.. porque acha que lhe dei a caixinha fechada?... Esta esperando o que então? - inuyasha se ajoelha...

- Kagome Higurashi voce aceita casar comigo?

Dois meses depois

- Aceito - responde com os olhos marejando..., kagome estava linda de noiva seu vestido era longo de seda com apenas uma fita amarrada em sua cintura.. - " Como ela esta perfeita MINHA VIDA".

- Eu os declaro Marido e Mulher - Kagome pula no colo de inuyasha e o beija provocando riso de todos ali presentes.. Kagome e Inuyasha escolheram se casar na praia, no lugar onde deram seu primeiro beijo, uma cerimonia simples porem muito linda, todos os familiares de Inuyasha estavam presentes, e a familia adotiva de Kagome tambem, sem contar os varios amigos dos dois.. Depois de conversar com todos e jogar o buque o casal teve um tempo para ficarem sozinhos...

- Então como se sente Senhora ' Kagome Higurashi Taisho?

- Me sinto a mulher mais feliz e invejada do MUNDO - O abraça enquanto caminhavam para mais perto do mar. - E voce senhor Inuyasha Taisho Higurashi?..

- Me sinto realizado, tudo esta alem do que eu imaginei um dia..

- Pra que imaginar em? Agora voce tem tudo não tem? - ele para e segura o rosto de Kagome Taisho..

- Tenho mais que tudo, tenho voce !

- Ah isso voce tem mesmo..

- Eu pensei que voce nunca ia querer casar comigo sabia?

- Não sei porque não eu ja disse que voce é perfeito, do jeitinho que voce é, eu que fiquei com medo de te perder, quando fui a faculdade minhas pernas estavam bambas, já pensou se eu chegasse e voce estivesse com outra?...

- Ah mais isso não ia acontecer mesmo... Pra mim sempre foi voce, por mais que antes eu ficasse com outras mulheres, voce sempre foi a unica que eu pensei em viver a vida inteira...

- Hum... É bom mesmo sr Higurashi... - ela beija seu pescoço - Eu não sabia que meu abraço tinha poderes magicos...

- Poderes magicos? - responde quase virando os olhos..

- É apenas um abraço fez um Deus Grego se apaixonar por mim...

- Voce deve ser uma feiticeira... para não dizer Bruxa...

- Bruxa eu? - dizia sem parar se beijar seu pescoço

- Aham... olha voce de novo me enfeitiçando...

- Voce tem sorte de eu não te transformar em um sapo então - beija o queixo de inuyasha..

- Sabe o que me deu vontade de fazer agora? - ele se aproxima do rosto de sua amada e agora esposa..

- O que? - pergunta ja fechando os olhos..

- Isso - ele pega Kagome no colo e corre para a agua...

- INUYASHA VOCE.. - ele afunda com ela no colo.. - esta louco - responde em um sussurro..

- Qual é Minha vida?.. estava muito calor a gente precisava disso..

- Nossa roupas.. voce..

- Eu realmente prefiro voce sem elas... mas aqui tem convidados... então precisava refrescar a gente antes que.. - ela arqueia uma sobrancelha - que a gente não se segure, igual o dia do labirinto lembra..

- Aham... - responde corada - Eu pensei que voce fosse fazer outra coisa..

- Mas quem disse que não farei agora - ele puxa kagome para um beijo BEM molhado... - Nós dois seremos uma familia otima voce vai ver...

- Nos dois não, nós tres...

- O que voce?.. - ela pega a mão de Inuyasha e coloca em sua barriga..

- Somos tres agora.. - Os dois se abraçam, inuyasha quase chorando..

- Eu não acredito, um filho seu?

- Não.. nosso - ela lhe da um selinho - voce é a melhor coisa da minha vida...

- E voce é a minha vida.., 'Minha Kagome' - E se beijam novamente..

Feliz é o homem que sabe valorizar uma mulher. Este sim pode chama-la de sua, não pelo sentimento de posse, mas por ela não querer ser de mais ninguém. E sim Inuyasha é Feliz, ele realmente pode dizer 'Minha Kagome'.

Bem espero que tenham gostado desse cap

Quero agradecer a todos que leram e que lerão minha fic !

Um beijo Grande para

**karoly karlyle**

**RiKa Cardoso**

**H ** (gostaria de saber seu nomito fofa kkk')

**Joanny**

**Lory Higurashi**

Bem estou muito feliz com o resultado da minha primeira fic.. Já estou escrevendo outra, realmente é viciante escrever...kkk'

Minha próxima fic será 'Conto de Farsas'... Logo logo eu coloco a introdução espero que acompanhem...!

Beijokas a TODOS...!


End file.
